


Sillage

by Emono



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fae, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Immortality, Lumberjack!Jamie, M/M, Magic-Users, Purple Prose, Romance, Rustic Love Story, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Jamie lives a wholesome, simple life in the Canadian wilderness with his brother just across the valley and town almost ten miles away. He makes what he needs with his hands and works the lumberfield for cash when he can't make do. Unknown to him he's been watched for years by a pair of eager, golden eyes. Jamie feels a yearning in the woods and he doesn't know why. But Tyler does - a young fae who aches to mate. But not with just anyone, but with Jamie - the handsome mortal with the strapping shoulders and thick thighs. Oh how he lusts and loves this human but is too cowardly to approach him.Until one night a thunderstorm brings them together. Their fate entwines and another thunderstorm seals them together forever. Love comes at a great cost but sometimes it's worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler mostly spent his days like this, crouched in the bushes praying to the Sun not to be seen and spying on the most gorgeous of Men from afar. Tyler was absolutely enraptured with him, he had been for months now. Sidney had been offered a new part of the forest to maintain and he’d taken the duty happily. He was still seen as so young to his peers and he was always excited to prove himself. It seemed as if everyone around him but the younglings had been mated or some way to achieve their Change. Tyler had never found his kin all that exciting so he’d never been tempted by their offers to mate with him, for however briefly or forever they offered. It had never seem right and now he knew why.

 

Tyler was enraptured with this human as he had never been before, either with his kind or any other man he’d set eyes on before. Tyler felt a pull towards the human in a way that he’d only ever heard other mated pairs describe before their joining. It was rare he saw a mortal up close but he could smell this particular man’s musk for miles. It wasn’t just his scent, Tyler could feel the thurm of the man’s life energy ever since he’d moved into this part of the woods. Sweet little Mitchy had taken care of this sector for quite some time before him so he asked his friend about the man.

 

Mitch didn’t know the man’s name but he said he’d seen him move in from another part of the forest where a small collection of humans had taken up residence. It must have been where his family resided. Mitch had watched the human and his brother clear land and build equally impressive cabins. They were a capable pair and Mitch had laid his blessing on them as they were respectful and resourceful. Their footprints wouldn’t last long, something a fae could hope for when dealing with humans. 

 

Tyler learned that this brother lived miles away on the other side of the valley but he didn’t have the same earthy scent, the same draw. Tyler watched  over him too of course. This was _his_ domain, after all. But never as much as this handsome mortal.

 

Now Tyler watched him chop wood. It stayed cold at night almost all year long in the woods so far up north so Tyler got to enjoy watching this chore every week. It was one of his favorite pastimes and he loved to indulge.

 

The man’s pants looked rough to the touch. Thick overalls latched to to them and laid taunt over his bare, heaving chest. The man swung down once more and raven hair fell into his eyes. Tyler watched with rapt attention as the human took up his waterskin and poured water into his palm. He raked back that dark hair, slicking it, then took another handful to rub over his face and the back of his neck. The day was hot and his human sighed at the relief on his skin. The man’s head fell back, the long line of his neck catching the sun, and water droplets carved paths down to his thick pelt of chest hair. 

 

Tyler felt himself grow hard within his silk wrappings with such intensity that he had to cover his mouth to suppress his whimper. He couldn’t help but _pant_ with how much he yearned for this mortal. He was so strong and sure, roped with such heavy muscle along broad shoulders and powerful thighs. And he’d seen the man in the river, he knew what laid beneath those pants. His cock was thick even when soft, so thick in all the right places, and when he washed Tyler had caught glimpses of a ruddy, plump head. 

 

Oh, he couldn’t even think of it. It was too filthy. 

 

The human was a true idol of virility. He was everything Tyler could have ever wanted. But all he could do was sit in the bushes and sigh and yearn like a coward. He had such vivid fantasies about climbing into the man’s lap and feeling those hands on him.

 

It was just a far off dream until he plucked up his courage.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Jamie had never seen a thunderstorm so bad as the one that shook the forest on the night of the full moon. He had sensed it, some animal hindbrain prickling his skin in warning all through the afternoon. There had been something in the air. He’d been out fixing a few spots in the roof and he kept catching some kind of sweet smell in the air. Like honey, sticky maple syrup, something earthy and powerful but only in the barest whiffs. He hadn’t been able to place the scent and had just continued his work without much thought to it besides the hunger it aroused in him. Combined with that uneasy feeling and the start of dark clouds in the distance, he should’ve known something was going to happen. 

 

The Canadian wilderness was unforgiving.  

 

It was late into the night and the storm was a whirlwind outside his door. He’d boarded down his two story cabin with every precaution he could think of before hunkering down in the living room. He’d brought some furs and blankets down onto the couch and built up the hearth to keep him warm through the night. The howling wind was too loud to let him sleep peacefully so he had lit a lamp to cast some more light. He busied his hands whittling the first pieces of a chess set. It was a good way to test skills, Jordie was always superior with his prowess at cards so he wanted to test his brother in a different type of game. 

 

Jamie had finished off two pieces and was in the middle of his third when he started to doze off. He set the knife aside and burrowed into the furs on his couch with a yawn. He basked in warmth of the fire and his lids started to droop. Though the wind was unforgiving against the siding, the sound of rain was always soothing. 

 

Just as he was drifting the whole house lit up. Jamie bolted upright just as a crash echoed violently off the walls. He was afraid for a moment it had come through the roof but there was no other sound. No splintering wood, no creaking bannisters giving way - it must have come from outside. He winced as a stabbing pain shot through his chest. It came out of nowhere but it lingered, fading but sticking just under his ribs.

 

Something was wrong but he didn’t know what.

 

Jamie couldn’t just sit on his ass with a worried ache in his chest and some kind of ruin outside. He got up and grabbed his jacket, laced up his boots, slapped his hat on, and took up his ax before heading out into the night. It was pouring in sheets and he was soaked through immediately. 

 

It didn’t matter. Something amiss and he was going to fix it.

 

It was difficult to see through the rain but Jamie stalked the perimeter with determination. Towards the rear of his claimed property he found a freshly fallen tree. It was a sizeable one, struck from the side and seared through by a bolt of lightning. It sizzled and some flames were flickering out under the rain. It wasn’t doing any harm so Jamie nearly let it lay but he could spot something in the thick cage of branches. 

 

Jamie approached the fallen canopy with caution. He didn’t want to startle an injured bear or wolf but he had to see for his own eyes what was there. The pain stuck between his ribs throbbed like an old wound as he got closer. But that worry went to the back of his mind when he spotted a pale foot sticking out from the leaves. Jamie quickened his step, heart kicking up a warrior rhythm in his chest as a sudden protective urge rose up. He pried back the branches but they were thick. The rain half blinded him but he was sure it was a man. Whoever it was had been pinned by two thicker branches and was out cold. 

 

And they were wearing a white silk tunic that plastered to his body.

 

Jamie swung true and chopped the branches in half. He threw them off and crunched the lesser limbs under his boots to get to the man. There wasn’t any blood or torn skin that Jamie could see so he didn’t hesitate to scoop the man out of the debris. He was a fit young man with lithe muscle but it was easy to throw him over his shoulder. Jamie and Jordie were more hulking than most men they encountered and now he was glad for it.

 

Jamie took him back to his cabin without hesitation. He took the man inside and made sure to throw the latches and chains all along the door. There shouldn’t have been anyone else but his brother out within ten miles of his house, let alone someone in silk. If this man was outside then anyone could’ve been out there - with him or pursuing him in such a storm. He wouldn’t tolerate intruders. 

 

Jamie dropped to a knee in front of the hearth and laid the man out as gently as he could. Jamie took off his soaked hat and looked the man over properly for the first time. He lost his breath. The man was more than gorgeous, he was ethereal. Ivory skin and dark hair everywhere, the lightest dusting of beard along his impressive jawline, little beauty marks dotting otherwise flawless skin. He had such impossibly high cheekbones and a cute little nose. He was such a classic beauty and it blew Jamie away. There was a silk tunic clinging to every inch of him, a simple golden belt around his waist to cinch it and a matching broach clasped at the shoulder. He looked like he’d stepped straight out of a book.

 

Jamie swallowed thickly and didn’t meant to lean forward but he was mesmerized. Through the silk he could see the clear shadow of rosy nipples drawn taunt by the cold. Whatever underwear he was wearing did little to hide the soft bulge of his cock, a shade of pink showing through two layers. He was a gorgeous feast laid out on the bear skin rug. Laid upon one of Jamie’s _kills_ like an offering. Jamie couldn’t draw a full breath. His heart felt warm and swollen but the pain from earlier was gone.

 

The stunning Adonis was still out cold but he was shivering. That plump lower lip was quivering. 

 

Jamie shook himself out of his stupor and jumped to action. He hurried to the bathroom upstairs and got some towels. He didn’t have many luxury items, he liked to make what he needed, but they’d been a gift from his mother. They were nice, thick cotton and not too rough. He took them back downstairs and let one warm closer to the hearth while he used the other to towel his guest off. He was careful but thorough and had to remove the silk tunic. 

 

It was obscene the way the man’s tunic peeled away from his skin. He set the wet, shiny fabric aside along with his broach and rope belt. He’d learn from experience that a wet dick only begged to catch a cold or worse. He shouldn’t take liberties but the man was helpless. He couldn’t...but he had to. He was just drying him off. He’d seen his whole family in nothing but what they were born in and he didn’t mind.

 

Jamie’s pulse started to race as he cupped the man’s cock and dried it as gently as he could. The skin was as silky smooth as the rest of him and when he dared to look he saw the pretty pink head peeking out from the fold of skin that protected it. The thatch of golden brown curls above his dick did nothing to make him any less pretty. It was a masculine beauty that Jamie had been craving all his adult life. 

 

Those swell of muscle in those strong thighs, the heft of his balls, the little peek of his rosey hole as he spread his legs to dry between - Jamie was in the sweetest hell. He tried to make himself be distant but every shiver had him wanting to draw the man into his arms. The man crooned very quietly when he rubbed the towel between his fleshy cheeks over his hole.

 

It nearly broke Jamie.

 

Jamie prayed for the strength of his morality as he felt the man’s velvet soft skin. He tried not to take liberties but he did have to touch him to move him. He didn’t let his eyes linger on plump thighs or the tempting curves of his cheeks. A fascinatingly gorgeous shade of pink bloomed over freshly dried skin and he couldn’t look away. When he was as dry as he was going to get Jamie put the towels by the fire to dry.

 

He cupped the man’s cheek and gasped when he was nuzzled into. It was a sweet gesture though his guest remained asleep. The man felt much too cold, dangerously so. Jamie fetched two furs from the couch and sat the man up to wrap him up in them. He picked the man up like a delicate bride and easily carried him up the stairs to his room. 

 

Jamie stepped into his room and winced at how cold it was. He laid the man in his own bed and wrapped him up even more. He tucked the furs and blankets tight around him and made sure his head was comfortably set on his pillow.

 

“You’ll be okay,” he promised as he grazed his knuckles over one of those beautifully high cheekbones. It was just a moment, he was a gentleman and it wouldn’t do to take such touches with another man. It didn’t matter if that man fit perfectly in his arms or felt good cradled against his chest.

 

Intending to keep his promise, Jamie left the man’s side to go to the hearth. He had built two chimneys in his house for the worst of the winters. He set to work to build up a fast fire and hoped the room would warm soon.

 

o0o

 

Tyler woke up faintly to find himself in front of a hearth. He blinked dully at the flames and realized he was soaked to the bone. He watched the fire and recalled vaguely the way his body had sizzled from the lightning. Why had he been outside? The other fae had warned him of the storm and yet…

 

Oh yes, his human. Tyler had gone out to check on the man’s cabin and make sure he was safely boarded in for the night. Then he’d caught the sight of a family of hares struggling in the worst of the rain. Tyler had willed a tree’s trunk to part and had been tucking the new family of bunnies through the freshly split bark when lightning had struck. He didn’t remember much. Fire, light, and sharpness. He’d been struck, he was sure.

 

He hoped the hares were okay. 

 

Tyler drifted off and when he woke up again he was somewhere softer. He could see a ceiling and feel fur against his bare skin. His tunic was gone. Where had it gone? He saw light surge to life and he could barely turn his head to look. 

 

Delight rushed through him and he managed a smile. It was his human. He was kneeling in front of a fireplace and feeding the flames. He was bare and Tyler got to see the thick swells of his ass and his bulging thighs, back rippling with muscle as he placed more logs into the hearth. A pile of wet clothes laid near the wall and he shivered at the thought of the mortal coming out into the storm to rescue him.

 

How brave the man was, how chivalrous to come to his aid. And he’d put him in his nest. This whole place smelled of the man’s musk. Tyler wanted to thank him but he could feel himself slipping into hibernation to heal from the blow. He hoped the human wasn’t too confused. He should’ve been worried. He should’ve used the  last of his strength to send a butterfly to Sidney and tell him where he was for a rescue party.

 

Instead Tyler melted into the bed and let his body do what it needed to heal. He trusted his mortal, his handsome human. He was wrapped up in the pelts of his kills in the heart of his nest. His heart surged with such love for the man and he let go of his worries. He was safe here.

 

The last thing Tyler thought was ‘mate’ and then it was quiet.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Jamie took a look around the grounds the next morning but found no signs of anyone else. Considering how far they were from the nearest town, Jamie decided to keep the man as his charge and nurse him back to health. It wasn’t hard for him to do so as the man didn’t wake up from his slumber. Not the next day or the day after. 

 

It was concerning. Jamie kept the man bundled up and checked up on him regularly but not much changed. He wanted to give him food, at least get him to drink water, but the man didn’t budge even when lightly pinched. The man’s breaths stayed even and his heart beat strong. The irregular cold that had gripped him that first night had stayed for hours. It had scared Jamie to death at first and he’d stayed up the first night with him sure he’d wake up to a body.

 

But the man slowly warmed, maybe even a bit too much. It was as eerie as it was fascinating. Jamie sat by his bedside and checked his throat, his temple, his inner wrist - all so lovely and warming more until he felt like sunlight under his fingertips. 

 

There was something strange about the man, unsettling though mesmerizing. The mysterious man’s skin went from a sickly pallor washed out from the rain to a growing radiance. He was carved of porcelain with golden brown curls that kissed his ears, and Jamie swore his skin _glowed_. Every time he shifted the blankets around the beautiful man he swore he felt something like sparks when their skin touched. 

 

Jamie was raised right, a gentleman first and foremost. After that slip up the first night toweling his charge off, Jamie was quite careful not to lay hands on him more than he needed to when rebundling him up. He didn’t want to manhandle such a beauty and it would be wrong to touch him while he was asleep anymore than to care for him. He didn’t want to give the man a reason to mistrust him when he woke up. 

 

So Jamie did what he could until the man awoke. He kept the hearth going strong and sealed the room up so it stayed warm. Though he couldn’t rouse his charge Jamie still kept a pitcher of water by the bed and some bread wrapped in an oil cloth. Often when he came back he found a little had been drank or the edges of the loaf had been nibbled on but he never saw the man move while he was in the room.

 

Jaime visited his charge at dawn on the sixth morning and sighed deeply when he found his condition unchanged except for the furs had slipped from the bed. The man was exposed to the warm air but the chill of the morning still kissed the walls. Jamie hurried and swiped them up and shook them out. They were made from a series of hares he’d trapped for meat and one wolf that had attacked his brother while they’d been fishing. 

 

His charge wasn’t shivering but still fast asleep. Jamie sighed fondly and tucked the furs back around his pale shoulders. Truly, he’d never had such a gorgeous person in his bed. He’d taken lovers before but they all seemed shadows compared to this sleeping prince with his radiant gold-kissed curls and long lashes. Such a sweet pink dusted his cheeks and the tip of his nose, the tops of his wide shoulders. 

 

“When will you wake, darling?” Jamie murmured to himself, moving the furs up to cover his shoulders and encase him in warth. He dared to touch the man’s throat and gasped at the heat pouring off him. He swore he saw sparks between his fingertips and the man’s skin so he jerked back, though he knew there was no way that could happen. 

 

His charge didn’t so much as twitch. He just kept on dozing, so peaceful and pure laid within Jamie’s bed like he belonged there. The sun shifted further past a cloud and a ray of sunlight fell across the man’s handsome face. His lashes gleamed, the golden sheen in his hair shining all the brighter across his forehead. His lips parted like a flower beneath the rays and a gentle breath escaped him.

 

Jamie awed at the sight and felt as if he should go to his knees in a prayer of gratitude to have witnessed it. He’d long ago admitted to himself his “unnatural” urges. It was half the reason he only went to town to go out logging for cash and lived so far away. But this man...he felt like a gift. He pulled at Jamie’s heartstrings and made him want to protect him. There was something unearthly about him but Jamie saw the strangeness through a rose colored lens. 

 

His hands ached to touch miles of lithe muscle and creamy skin, his tongue thirsted to taste it, and his eyes feasted on the mere sight of him. He was different than any other man Jamie had seen before. There was a power within him yet Jamie felt the instinct to protect, to possess and cover and shield him from any other pain.

 

If only he would wake and then Jamie could learn what was to become of all this. As long as he slept, Jamie’s treacherous mind had time to spin all kinds of happily-ever-afters and daydreams of what could be. This man was completely stunning, there was no chance he’d want someone as backwoods as Jamie. Practically born and raised in the forest, Jamie knew he had sloppy manners and no sense of shame or propriety. He knew he was rough around the edges while the man spread out in his bed was a polished gem. He was probably a proper lad with a family somewhere who loved him, a pretty little betrothed, some kind of fancy degree, an exciting future in a rich field like a doctor or lawyer.

 

What could Jamie offer such a gentleman who looked as if he’d been bathed in milk and honey all his life? Trees, a cabin, a full table and a stoked hearth. All Jamie had to give was a strong back and his heart. That wasn’t enough for any city girl he’d ever met and this young gentleman surely had prospects far more tempting than a humble life.

 

Jamie closed his eyes and allowed himself one last fantasy. A roaring fire and the furs piled up into a nest. Both of them stripped down to their need and kissing until their lips tingled. Jamie easily hitching the man’s hips up and fucking deep into his willing, pliant body. The man would moan, rich and deep, and push back on Jamie to give as good as he got. He’d call his name and dig his nails into his shoulders.

 

_ “Don’t hold back, I want to feel you.” _

 

Other partners had turned Jamie down because of his size. He’d never wanted to hurt them so he’d gone along. It seemed only men liked the bit of pain that came with the great pleasure of being filled so completely. Jamie missed the tight grip around his cock, the slide of an eager tongue, and the comforting kiss of sliding between plush lips. 

 

If this man asked he would mount him, fuck and breed him deep, bite his nape and pant into his skin how much he loved him.

 

Jamie jumped to his feet and backed away from the bed as the traitorous thought made his heart pound. He hit the wall and stumbled around the dresser to get to the door. 

 

He needed some fresh air before he did something stupid.

 

o0o

 

Jamie was sore from his neck to his toes. He’d gone out before sunrise to make the long journey to town on foot. He was usually on guard in the forest but the morning had felt quiet, like the branches themselves were parting for him. He made it without incident and got onto a truck along with a dozen other men and headed out a few miles to the lumber yard. The work was unforgiving but satisfying in a bone-deep way that one could only get working with their hands. He enjoyed the lumber field and it was good to work alongside his brother but sometimes he went a little too hard. 

 

Tonight he was fighting off a limp but he knew he was going to sleep well. He dumped the cash he’d made in the end table and was satisfied in the knowledge it would last him another two weeks. He needed groceries to stock the house for when his charge woke. The man would be ravenous after waking it seemed only long enough to nibble on bread.

 

Jamie had made the couch his bed for now and it was calling his name. He took off his clothes and hung them up on the bannister he’d carved for his coats, noticing his stiffness when he bent over to untie his boots. Hat, coat, pants, boots, socks…

 

Jamie’s eyes wandered to the stairs as he folded up his scarf and laid it on the shelf. He should eat something hardy and head to bed but there was something else calling him. His chest felt tight and there was a tug in his gut that told him to go check on his ward. This had been the longest they’d been apart since the night of the storm and he found himself longing to at least look upon his face.

 

He ignored his reason and made the long climb to his actual bedroom. His legs burned but it was worth it when he opened his door and the window he left open was spilling moonlight over the man. He was a vision and he took Jamie’s breath away. He looked absolutely ethereal with hills and valleys of skin glowing against the dark furs.

 

His charge was sprawled in effortless beauty. He was on his back, blankets pooled around his shapely hips, one fist curled loosely in his hair and the other fanned along his ribs. Oh, what grace, what absolute perfection. Jamie’s knees felt weak and he regretted stripping down to nothing because his blood rushed south. He’d never seen someone to beautiful doing nothing at all. 

 

Jamie’s heart and cock ached in pure need and he had to throw himself out of the room to fight the rush of sinful thoughts. He ran down the stairs and had to brace himself on the banister just to catch his breath. He swept back his sweaty hair and glared down at his cock like it was the one who betrayed him.

 

“He was hurt, he might be sick,” Jamie scolded himself, shaking his head like it could dislodge his lust. “Now isn’t the best time for all this.”

 

Jamie took some calming breaths and decided that if the man hadn’t woken up by the next night he would get Jordie’s truck  and take him into the city for a real doctor.

 

o0o

 

Jamie woke between one breath and the next. The air tasted different and for a moment he worried he’d left a candle burning. He shot up and looked around wildly but there was no sign of a fire. He sighed in relief and scrubbed a hand over his weary face. His dreams had been a confusing tangle of radiant skin and golden eyes. He’d learned from a young age that the wilderness inspired such strange dreams and he tried to write it off as nothing as he got up to start his day. He went up to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash himself off a little. His brother had brought him some paste from the city and he liked the way it cleaned his teeth better than the powder he used to use. He applied the paste with mint leaves he’d picked from the woods and it had become part of his routine to wake up properly in the mornings.

 

As part of his new routine, he stopped into his bedroom to check on his ward. His heart stopped dead in his chest when he found his bed empty. The covers had been pushed off and the bread was gone, the water pitcher drained. Nothing else was missing from his room but the window was open.

 

Had he run away? Jamie didn’t know what kind of injuries the man had sustained but he’d been asleep for almost a week, there was no way he was ready to jump out a window. He pulled on a fresh outfit with haste and ran downstairs without even buttoning his shirt. His charge was out there wandering alone in the woods with no one but his brother out there for miles. Town was nearly seven miles to the south but it was small and easy to miss. There no markers, no real beaten paths - he’d be lost in moments.

 

As Jamie yanked on his boots he looked to where he’d hung up the man’s silk tunic. It was gone, the broaches as well. Jamie hesitated by the door and backtracked to where the empty hook was. There was something silvery on the floor. He swiped his fingers in it and they came away metallic and shiny. He sniffed at it then hesitantly tasted it.

 

Pollen? But how?

 

Jamie laced his boots more firmly and ran outside, fumbling to at least get a few buttons done. He wondered how he was going to call for the man when he didn’t even know his name. He’d have to do his best and check all the spots one would go to - the north, the river, towards the sun maybe.

 

As Jamie stomped down the steps of the porch contemplating the man’s survival skills, he realized someone was in his yard. The first thing he truly noticed were mile long legs and how a family of bunnies had gathered around them. Jamie dragged his eyes up those shapely legs to see that the tunic was there upon him, spotlessly clean and pinned artfully along broad shoulders, cinched in perfectly at a trim waist.

 

The man turned to him and smiled so brilliantly his heart threatened to burst. Jamie’s breath was stolen and his knees gave at the sight of such beauty. A garland of flowers sat atop fluffy curls like a crown. The sun was hitting him and maybe that was why there was a golden glow around his edges. But the sheen seemed to follow his every movement even as he set the twin hares he was cradling back down in the grass. His hair shined like freshly spun caramel and his eyes were a clear, bright brown - almost as gold as the glow that seemed to radiate from his skin.

 

“You’re awake,” Jamie stated dumbly, unsure if he was even loud enough to be heard.

 

“Hello for the first time, face to face.” The man’s voice was light and happy, maybe a little shy. He walked closer and the bunnies followed him. The man turned back and shushed them. “I’m glad you’re okay but you should head home. I’ll be fine here. He’s taking care of me.”

 

He turned back and Jamie swallowed thickly, fingers fisting in dew-tipped grass. “Aren’t you, my guardian?”

 

“I...I found you. I couldn’t leave you there.” It was hard to choke even those words out. He wanted to rise on his knees and worship this creature. This could not be just a man. He floated as he walked and Jamie’s mouth went dry as little wildflowers cropped up with his steps. It was magic, it was - God above, who was this siren?

 

“My handsome protector,” the man purred lowly as he approached. “Pray, what name can I call you?”

 

“Jameson,” Jamie got out, breaths more labored as the man towered over him. He felt his cock fatten up and he hoped his pants did enough to hide it. “My family calls me Jamie.”

 

The man cocked his head, curls bouncing across his forehead. “May I call you Jamie?”

 

“Please do,” Jamie rushed out, mouth running away from him. “My God, you’re beautiful.”

 

The man giggled and a butterfly bloomed from his crown, fluttering wildly before flying away. Jamie’s mouth dropped open in shock. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Humans have named me Tyler before, a long time ago. I used to help them build houses and I liked the name. It’s good to have many names,” the man replied easily.

 

Jamie swallowed dryly. “Humans?”

 

Tyler blushed a little and looked down, the flowers in his crown closing up as if the sun itself had been taken away. Jamie was awed and baffled and maybe a little scared. 

 

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Jamie assured him, the tension in his chest easing as the flowers opened back up and the man smiled. “Forgive me, I am stunned. You’re so beautiful and I...I’ve never seen anyone like you before. I don’t even know what you are.”

 

“Men call us faeries. We’ve always been, since memory. Sometimes they give us worse names. But I like mine.” Tyler dropped to his knees in the grass in front of Jamie and smiled again. He was so boyish when he smiled, eyes crinkling up and cheeks dusting pink. “Do you like it, Jameson?”

 

“Jamie,” he corrected gently. He sat up properly and wiped his wet hands on his pants, hoping to regain some composure. “And yes. Tyler is a lovely name for one such as you. I’m sorry I’m so...I just, I’ve - I’m lost at the sight of you and your power.”

 

Tyler blushed as red as a rose and honeysuckle bloomed within his crown, releasing a sweet scent. “You flatter me, Jamie. _Jamie_.” The man sighed, lashes fluttering like the butterfly had. “Such a beautiful name for such a strong man. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” Jamie promised sincerely. “I was happy to have you.”

 

“You kept me in your nest and stoked your hearth for me while I healed.” Tyler trailed his fingers down Jamie’s arm and he swore it felt like licking fire even through his shirt. “You treated me as I have looked at you.”

 

“A-And how is that?” Jamie faltered.

 

“With affection, and desire,” Tyler hummed, eyes tracking his own fingers as they traced the swell of the man’s muscle. “How you look at me now is intoxicating, my sweet protector. I have felt the ghost of your touch across my skin as I’ve slept the pain away and now all I want…”

 

“What?” Jamie begged, hungry to know the truth.

 

“Is more.”

 

Tyler leaned in and kissed him. It felt like sunshine spilling across his face and he knew he was lost.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie had spent all week thinking about how his life could change when Tyler woke up but now that he had he had no idea what to do with the fae. Tyler was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and now he was floating around Jamie’s house like he belonged there. As far as Jamie was concerned the fae belonged as long as he wanted.

 

The only downside of having Tyler around were the critters and the flowers that crept up through the floorboards. Little forest animals seemed to want to follow Tyler’s every blooming step and Jamie had to keep shooing them out of the house. In some ways they listened, which was new and strange and kind of amazing. He’d never had to talk a bluebird out a window but they were shockingly amicable. 

 

Jamie drew the line when Tyler was hand feeding grapes to a moose out the window. Baby deer, yes. A small bear cub or two, okay. Moose?

 

“Absolutely not, Tyler! They’re dangerous!”

 

“He wouldn’t harm you. I’ve asked him not to. He gave me his word.”

 

“Excuse me if I don’t take his _word_ on it.”

 

But it seemed Jamie was weak to the fae because he allowed squirrels and chipmunks and even the tiniest mice skitter all over his house because they made Tyler happy. It was worth nearly pissing himself at the sight of a wolf cub in his kitchen to hear Tyler’s bubbling giggles and see the way his eyes sparkled with mischief. 

 

Yes, Jamie was weak for him.

 

o0o

 

For the first two days it seemed Tyler was content to spend the night by the hearth in the living room, resting on the rugs or piling furs up on the couch. Jamie worried that the fae would run off the moment he could walk but Tyler seemed sluggish with only small bouts of energy. Instead of disappearing he stayed on Jamie’s couch.

 

Until he didn’t.

 

It was late and Jamie woke with a small ache from sleeping on his arm. He turned from his back to his side but in that faint dream state he felt something was different. He willed himself to wake up and check, blinking slowly into the dark and reminding himself it could be any number of dangers. Except it wasn’t as dark as it should be. The curtains had been drawn back and moonlight was dancing across the floor.

 

With it he could see the figure at the end of the bed. Jamie expected panic to hit his chest but something deeper, something primal, told him everything was fine. It was the same kind of warmth that came from Tyler’s presence and it wrapped him up better than any blanket. The sweet fae was kneeling at the foot of his bed, chin resting on his crossed arms and looking distressed.

 

“Tyler?” Jamie rasped, sitting up and frowning at the fae. “Has something happened? It’s late.”

 

“That ‘couch’ is so far from you,” Tyler whined quietly, looking pathetic and so pretty. “How can you protect me from so far away?”

 

Jamie too wanted to whine at the distance between them but he held strong. “Are you still feeling weak?”

 

“I’m tired like I’ve never been,” Tyler sighed, pouting at him. “I can’t go home like this.”

 

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want,” Jamie promised eagerly. “There’s...no rush.”

 

“My sweet protector,” Tyler murmured fondly. He stood, his tunic shimmering as it fluttered around his upper thighs. “May I sleep in your nest? It’s so cold down there.” 

 

Jamie felt his cock stir and he wasn’t sure if his resolvve would last pressed so close. He couldn’t deny that he yearned for it but he’d have such awful trouble keeping his hands to himself. Yet a large part of him could deny this lovely creature nothing. “I could stoke the hearth up for you?”

 

Tyler sank back to his knees, eyes downcast. “Do you not want me up here, Jamie? Shall I dismiss myself to your couch?”

 

That defeated tone plucked at Jamie’s heart strings and he gave up his fragile protests. He peeled back the blankets and furs and smiled at the fae as he’d wanted to. “You are welcome here, Tyler. Please-”

 

He did not have to beg. Tyler rushed onto the bed and crawled gracefully up the length to fold into his side. Jamie gasped as Tyler nuzzled his cheek before turning away and wiggling under the covers. Jamie thought they would sleep apart but Tyler insistently tugged at him and huffed until he spooned up behind him.

 

“Perfect,” Tyler sighed, pulling his arm until it was wrapped up tight around him. Jamie could refuse him no more and curled up tight against him. Silk and warm skin pressed up against his nearly bare body and a satisfaction like he’d never known filled his chest. He buried his face in Tyler’s feathery curls and swore he smelled the orchids that his mother used to grow in their backyard. They were impeccably soft just like the rest of him.

 

Jamie noticed he still ran warm but he wasn’t as hot as he’d been while asleep. “Tyler, I’m curious. Why did you sleep for so long? I was worried when I couldn’t warm you. I thought I’d lose you in the night.”

 

“How kind of you to worry so,” Tyler seemed to preen, digging his head a little further into the second pillow he’d pulled beneath his head. “I was hibernating, like a very tiny bear.” He chuckled at his own joke.

 

“Did it hurt?” Jamie couldn’t help but ask. “You’re a faerie. My mother used to tell us stories about nymphs and I thought they were one with nature. I wouldn’t think lightning would hurt you so.”

 

“Nature is nourishment for me, more than food or water. My soul is laced with the Earth, and nature can be cruel.” Tyler’s voice softened to a melancholy whisper, wriggling back against Jamie so every inch of them pressed together. Jamie pet along his stomach to soothe him and he could feel some of the tension ease. “The lightning sapped me completely. It happens sometimes - lightning and whirlwinds and great ice storms. Sometimes the Earth tries to take us back, though we were sewn to nourish it.”

 

Tyler sounded lost. Jamie pressed chaste kisses into his hair and quietly breathed in more of that rich, floral scent. “Sometimes our parents are strict and hold from us the truth of the punishment. I’ve found in the end they mean well. I’m sure you are not struck down as frivolously as humans are. You’re so precious, Tyler. I could not imagine the Earth taking you home if not for some greater reason.”

 

Tyler smiled though Jamie could not see it. He took comfort in the mortal’s words for he’d never thought of it quite like that before. He brought the man’s hand up to give it a kiss before pulling the furs back up to fight off the chill.

 

“I was lucky. I don’t know if I’d have survived by myself,” Tyler admitted, lacing their fingers beneath the blanket. He shivered as Jamie’s rough thumb traced the back of his hand. “But you kept me warm and nourished me. I could hear and feel you in my sleep. You called to me. You kept from from slipping into the Shadow.”

 

Jamie curled his arm around Tyler and raked back his hair to place a firm kiss beneath his ear. He felt the goosebumps that cropped up across his flawless skin and wondered how’d he taste if he licked. “I wasn’t going to let you go. Forgive me, I...don’t want you to go now, either.”

 

Tyler’s fingers flexed under his own and he clutched tighter, hoping that he hadn’t overstepped his bounds. He dared to place another kiss on the fae’s shoulder and his mouth tingled. When he swiped his tongue across his lip he swore he tasted something earthy and familiar. “You don’t have to leave when you heal. You could stay a spell. Unless you have to go home.”

 

His heart hurt to say it but he couldn’t trap him there. Tyler was a faerie, a creature of the forest. If anything, Jamie was an intruder and had no rights to his time. 

 

“Do you wish me to stay, Jamie?” Tyler asked softly, hesitantly. 

 

“So very much,” Jamie confessed. 

 

Tyler turned his head toward him and he saw a gleaming, honey brown eye and the edge of his smile. “Then, happily, I stay.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

“Tyler?” Jamie called towards the open door. Dying sunrays spilled over the floor and through the windows. It was almost supper time and night would be hitting quickly. Tyler and him had spent the last few days together indoors, with just the night before being the first time in his own bed. He’d hoped to have a repeat but he hadn’t seen Tyler in hours. Though he’d asked the fae to stay, and he’d agreed, there was nothing binding him to his word. 

 

Jamie took a few calming breaths and reminded himself that Tyler wasn’t a pet. If he wanted to come and go as he pleased, he could. And if to go meant forever then-

 

Jamie bit off that thought and went outside to look across the yard. Between the shadows of the trees lay the fae he sought. Tyler had been napping for quite some time, if the thick moss and wildflowers that had sprouted up around him were any indication. As he slept he had summoned his own bed and Jamie was sure he himself had never had a rest so satisfying. 

 

Tyler’s flower crown had fallen and a few bees were taking their dinner from it with a lazy buzzing. Some squirrels had gathered and a lynx had curled up by his hip to nap along. A few baby hares played peekaboo with one another over Tyler’s shins while their mother watched and munched on the flowers. The sunrays that had seemed so pale in his home were clinging to Tyler’s skin like a lover who could not quite bear to leave. He looked so peaceful, so at home...so absolutely perfect sprawled on plush moss. His breaths were gentle and Jamie’s eyes lingered on the peaks of his nipples, stiff from the first chill of night.

 

Jamie considered waking him. He wanted to bring Tyler inside and stoke the hearth for both of them. He’d roasted some birds he’d shot down and cooked up some potatoes in the spirit of sharing a hardy meal. He’d been afraid to cook meat around Tyler for fear of offending him but the fae enjoyed meals. He’d explained his lack of need for what humans considered food but he enjoyed the taste, the experience of sitting down with someone you cared about.

 

_ ‘We have little get togethers, my friends and I. Sidney makes a tea and we talk. Mitchy usually brings berries and nuts. Sunshine makes cakes. This reminds me of that.’ _

 

Jamie sighed and resigned himself to a cold bed. It was nice while it lasted. He left Tyler to his sleep and latched up the door. He made dinner and ate alone, feeling strangely melancholy. Even the warmth of the fire did not soothe the ache inside him. Tyler had only been here a few days and yet he felt like an integral part of Jamie’s life. His smile from across the couch, his hovering by the stove, his giggles ringing out through the house as he played chase  with the small forest creatures. 

 

Jamie supposed this is what it would be like once Tyler had healed enough to return home. He cleaned his dishes and extinguished the oil lamps, taking just a candle upstairs to wash his mouth with mint leaves and scrub up a bit. It was only when he was trimming his beard did he realize he was putting off sleep in some misguided notion that Tyler would appear for bed.

 

He slid under the covers but no matter how he wrapped them around he still felt cold. He tossed and turned for a while but nothing felt comfortable. He dragged his extra pillow into his arms and clutched it to his chest, trying to mimic Tyler’s weight in his arms. It wasn’t much but the slight creature comfort was enough to let him slip into a fitful sleep.

 

Jamie woke to a soft whining, something pawing at his legs. He thought briefly it was a dog but there were fingers clutching his blanket, tugging. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the pillow away to sit up properly. Familiar honey brown eyes and a pretty mouth pulled into a pout. “Tyler? I thought you wanted to stay outside.”

 

“Hold me.” It wasn’t a question but a demand. Jamie made a show of sighing but laughed when Tyler pouted. “Don’t be cruel, Jameson. I’m tired and it’s cold outside.”

 

“Why don’t you go cuddle with the bears?”

 

“Because they don’t hold me like you do,” Tyler whined again. “Let me in.”

 

Jamie laid down and pointedly open his arms. Tyler crawled in, shimmying under the covers before curling around Jamie like sticky ivy. He pressed tight as he seemed want to do and buried his face against Jamie’s chest, fitting snug under his arm. Jamie kissed the top of his head and rubbed between the dips of his shoulder blades. There was no denying this was a cuddle and maybe too intimate but he liked it. It was too late and he was too tired to deny himself such a basic pleasure.

 

Tyler crooned happily and nuzzled him more, seeming to scent him. He yawned and pressed his lips to his chest as he spoke. “We’ll be so happy.”

 

Jamie could barely hear it, already slipping off to sleep. “What?”

 

Tyler merely hummed as he drifted off to sleep.

 

o0o

 

Flowers and ivy and clover cropped up wherever Tyler stepped. At least, that’s what Jamie thought at first. In time he realized it only happened when the fae was in a particularly good mood, which seemed to happen more and more as he recovered. Jamie was getting used to catching the scent on the air so Tyler couldn’t sneak up on him. Like now.

 

“Hello,” Jamie greeted as arms curled around his waist.

 

“I tried to scare you a little,” Tyler admitted with the hint of a pout. But when he pressed his face to Jamie’s shoulder he could feel the curve of a smile. “Do you know where I am all the time?”

 

“I can smell you coming,” Jamie teased lightly. 

 

“I always know where you are,” Tyler confessed, pecking innocently at Jamie’s collar and making him jump. “I can feel the kiss of your soul against mine. Even more so now that I’ve touched you. It’s wonderful.”

 

Jamie’s jaw dropped and by the time he found his voice to ask him what the hell he meant Tyler had already skittered off to greet the deer that had collected in his front yard.

 

He felt as if he should be scared but he wasn’t. And maybe the absence of fear was what he should be scared of.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Tyler was far more handsy than Jamie was used to from humans. He stood close to Jamie when he cooked, demanded to be cuddled at night, and seemed his most comfortable within five feet of him. He was far from complaining. Tyler’s hands were impossibly soft and he was always warm. It was like having his own little fire wherever he went.

 

But Tyler was a sweet temptation with his short tunic and his bright smile, his honeyed scent, his wandering hands. Jamie had been blessed with a handful of kisses and yet sometimes had to push Tyler away for he feared his own control. There were only so many kisses he could take from those petaled lips before he’d want 

to lick between them and taste what he had to offer. It was so hard to be a gentleman when Tyler liked to crawl into his lap or press up against his side. 

 

As the days went on, Tyler started to go out for greater lengths of time. He’d disappear and every three days or so he’d spend all night out. Tyler made it apparent he preferred Jamie’s bed (or his ‘nest’, as the fae has named it) but still he wondered if there would be a day that Tyler would disappear forever. It was hard to have such a pretty flower curled up in his arms every night because it made him crave _more_.

 

This night in particular, Jamie had taken extra care with the hearth and stoked it up high to fight off the little flurries that were threatening to take over the night. Jamie had brought down the thickest bear furs he owned to bundle Tyler up. He made a ‘nest’ for the fae and settled in beside him with his carving knife and his crate of junk wood. Jamie had two sets of cutlery and dishware for him and his brother but he wanted something else for Tyler. He found the lightest colored wood in his stock and set about whittling a bowl, plate, cup, what-have-you for the fae to use. His other sets were dark and made out of necessity. He was more careful now in the firelight to smooth the edges and make graceful curves.

 

“What are you making?” Tyler asked after he’d finished a spoon. Jamie gave him a sneaky eyebrow waggle and moved to the floor. He had a small hatchet and he hacked out a tan colored chunk until it was just the right size to start a bowl. Tyler huffed at being ignored and poked a foot out of the furs to kick him in the shoulder. “I said-”

 

“I’m making you a gift,” Jamie cut him off before he could really start whining. “I’m going to whittle you your own eating utensils. You’ll have your own set to use while you stay here.”

 

“I like eating out of your bowl.”

 

Jamie chuckled at that. “It’s easier this way.”

 

“So say you,” Tyler teased. He crawled over into Jamie’s old spot and settled behind him. Jamie happily leaned back and let himself be cradled by Tyler’s fur-covered legs, shoulder pressing to his stomach and groin. There were two or more layers between them but the intimacy of it settled between Jamie’s thighs like a low burn.

 

Jamie tried to keep his mind on his work but it was hard to concentrate on his knife when Tyler’s hands were dancing lightly over his shoulders. Tyler was stronger than he appeared and his fingers were heavy as they carded through the back of his hair. Jamie hummed at the pleasant sensation but gasped when he felt them heat up. The air crackled with energy, pinpricks dancing over his exposed skin.

 

Jamie turned his head and watched Tyler slip freshly conjured orchids into his shirt. More came - violets, a carnation, even some kind of bulb-like flower that Jamie had no name for. He heard Tyler giggling behind him as he tried to brush off the blossoms and could smell stronger flowers blooming to life. Tyler’s magic was stunning, awe inspiring in how casually he performed it. 

 

Tyler’s arms came around him and between his hands lay a new crown. It was woven with ivy and gillyflowers with a thick lily sitting as the crown jewel. “That’s very beautiful.”

 

“It’s for you!” Tyler declared as he slipped it onto Jamie’s head. Jamie’s cheeks pinked as Tyler dropped a kiss in the wreath of flowers like a blessing. “For my champion.”

 

“Anyone who had come by you would’ve taken you in,” Jamie pointed out, far from the first time. 

 

“But none would keep me warm and protect me like you have,” Tyler cooed, playing with the longer strands of his dark hair. Jamie tilted his head back into the fae’s palms. Featherlight kisses rained over his cheek and beard, his jaw, even tickling his ear. It was pure and made his stomach twist in a strangely pleasant way. 

 

He dared to tilt his head to try and capture a real kiss and was blessed with one. _Oh_ , every time felt like sunshine. Tyler tasted like fresh dew drops and a spring breeze and clean linen  on the line . It was all sweetness and light until Tyler moaned. The fae turned his head just a little and _pressed_ and Jamie lost his resolve.

 

He’d been raised to be a gentleman. Hold open a door, gentle his kiss, keep his callouses from grazing too hard - curb his strength and show that he was more than his gruff exterior. That all went out the window when he felt Tyler’s tongue touch his lip, seeking more.

 

Jamie whipped around and seized the fae by his shoulder and hip, hauling him up and tossing him down onto the couch. Tyler felt light as anything but landed deep into the couch, furs pooling artfully around him. The black bear skin against ivory flesh fattened his cock and let loose the predator he kept so carefully locked up. Tyler looked like a war prize sprawled across the skin of _his_ prey, on a couch _he_ made, on the floors _he_ laid. 

 

Jamie covered him and conquered his mouth as he’d yearned, not caring how his beard scraped against butter-soft skin and licking deep between those lips. He climbed onto the couch and that inner beast purred when Tyler’s thighs squeezed his hips. He caged the fae in with his arms, bracing them into the couch and letting the kiss draw on. 

 

He let loose the tight reigns he had on himself and Tyler responded in kind - nay, with _vigor_. He clutched at Jamie’s sides and let his nails pinch through his shirt. Tyler strained his neck to kiss back, clutching tight with his thighs and even curling his legs around him to keep him close. He was so decadently soft and eager, _responsive_ \- so _male_ yet submitting to Jamie’s mouth and the harsh grind of his hips. It was an impossible show of trust and love. It took such a strength to give in and Jamie vowed to never abuse that trust.

 

He was going to protect Tyler from everything if he could, even his own white hot need. He wouldn’t sully his precious garden flower with something as mundane as human lust. Tyler deserved more.

 

Jamie pulled back with a gasp, trying to blink the dizziness away. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Tyler assured him quickly, already clawing at his shirt trying to drag him back down. He stared up at Jamie with a new flush of adoration as he saw how crooked the flower crown was upon the mortal’s head. It looked delicate against such rough features - the dark shock of beard, the scar on his lip, lust-blown eyes. It was unraveling, falling in pieces like reluctant rain around Tyler. A petal hit his cheek. “Please kiss me more, Jamie? No one’s ever done it before.”

 

That took Jamie aback. This gorgeous creature had never been kissed? He could scarcely believe it. “No one’s ever put their mouth on you?”

 

Tyler shook his head and tilted his lips up, offering them for more kisses. The flower crown had broken into pieces around him, only adding to the perfection of the moment. 

 

“Not another faerie?” he marveled. 

 

That gave Tyler some pause. “Why do you ask?”

 

“You’re breathtakingly beautiful, Tyler. You deserve to be kissed every day. I’m honored to be here right now with you,” Jamie confessed, shifting his weight to brush back those loose curls. 

 

Tyler fluttered delicately, specks of gold showing in his eyes. “You treat me like a treasure, my darling human. I’m spoiled under your hands.”

 

“It’s all I can treat you like, Tyler,” Jamie breathed, thumbing along the slope of his cheekbone. His hand brushed a gillflower that seemed to want to be part of Tyler’s tunic. “I cannot take you in one night. It wouldn’t be right.”

 

Something in the fae’s eyes sparkled. “You’d mate with me?”

 

That word hit Jamie right in the gut. It was raw and _real_. He grit his teeth against temptation. “I won’t rush this. You’ve never lain with another man.”

 

“I don’t want another Man, I want _you_ ,” Tyler insisted. 

 

“Tyler, please...I’m only flesh and blood, I have no strength when it comes to you,” Jamie groaned, pushing himself off the fae and getting to his feet. He tore his eyes away from Tyler’s heaving chest and the telling lump in his tunic. He had to white knuckle his resolve back together but he choked down his desire. “I want to take this slower. I refuse to be-” _Nothing to you_. 

 

“My Jamie,” Tyler sighed airly with understanding. “Turn to me.”

 

Jamie turned back and was glad to see Tyler had purposefully wrapped himself up in furs again. His smile was beatific and knowing. He looked beyond angelic surrounded by flowers and draped in bear skin. “Thank you. It’s not that I do not want you, but if you’ve never been kissed then…”

 

“Oh, dearest heart,” Tyler chuckled lightly, kindly. “What more can I do to convince you? What else must I say until you realize?”

 

Jamie frowned at that. “Until I realize what?”

 

“That you are everything to me.” Tyler’s head tilted just so and the firelight cast him in pure gold. “Kisses or no, yours is the only nest I want to be in.”

 

Jamie was floored. He was struck speechless for the rest of the night, even as Tyler cuddled him on the couch and then upstairs in his bed. The words kept Jamie up until late into the night, nearly morning, and even then he could not weigh the gravity of them.

 

As Tyler smiled at him over breakfast, Jamie only reaffirmed his decision. He would not abuse this trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me write faster <3


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie counted up his food supply and his numbers came short. He had a large amount of dried meat and preserves, pickled veggies, mushrooms and nuts, but it wasn’t quite enough. He thought about building an addition to the house before winter and housing chickens inside. He could chase down boar and deer and less classic animals for meat but he missed chickens and they could give eggs if they were comfortable. He was also low on the essentials to make the staples of a diet that could carry him; flour, oatmeal, sugar, powdered milk, beans, rice, yeast, condiments, butter, cheese - he couldn’t even make a loaf of _bread_ with how little he had. 

 

“I should’ve taken it easier on those pancakes,” Jamie joked half-heartedly as he closed his almost empty cabinet. Tyler was perched on his counter eating an apple he had seemingly plucked from a fresh vine that was hanging from his rafter. He tried not to eye the way the fae’s tunic had ridden up his thighs. 

 

“They were delicious,” Tyler hummed, crunching through the ruby flesh. “I will bring syrup fresh every morning if you make them for me.”

 

“Right now, my peach, we couldn’t make a decent biscuit,” Jamie tisked as he wrote down everything he was missing on a little list. He missed the way little violets bloomed in Tyler’s hair and tumbled down his shoulders, silently hitting the counter as his cheeks pinkened at the endearment. “I’m going to have to run into town and stock up for winter.”

 

Tyler perked up. “I’ll go with you!”

 

“You’ll stop traffic wearing _that_ ,” Jamie pointed out. He set down the list and moved to stand between Tyler’s knees, smiling at the violets before giving him a little kiss. “And I don’t think I’m ready to share you with the gossips. It’s a small town.”

 

“Everything the sun touches here is mine to protect and care for,” Tyler reminded him, tapping Jamie’s nose and making him laugh. “That little town of Men is mine as well. I come and go as I please.”

 

“And don’t they stare?” Jamie challenged. “I’m sure you’ve gathered quite the reputation. They must be curious.”

 

“I glamor myself. Most of us do.” Tyler thumbed along Jamie’s suspender, giving it a little tug. “I am forgetful though. I could go undetected.”

 

“It’s not just town. There’s more to it than that.” Jamie gave him one last kiss before going back to his list, playfully batting at the fae’s hands when they tried to drag him back. He added a little ‘x2’ to some of the items, thinking of his houseguest. “It means money. Can you conjure cash as easily as roses?”

 

“No, but the currency of Men doesn’t make you as happy as _this_.” Tyler twirled his fingers and vines appeared, coiling like graceful garden snakes and blooming Dutchman's Breeches in the palest shade of pink and gold. Jamie could almost feel the stars in his eyes as he watched the flawless magic. His cheek twinged and he realized he was smiling ear to ear. “See?”

 

“You’re a stunning creature, Tyler. I will never tire of your miracles.” Jamie leaned in and took his hand, pecking a kiss on a few of his fingertips. The flowers smelled divine. “But I’ll need to take a lumber job with my brother to earn a sum. I’ll need to do quite a few of them to build up the pantry. He sent a pigeon the other day about a job starting tomorrow. I believe I’ll have to take it.”

 

Tyler chewed the side of his lip. The flowers wilted and dried to dust, disappearing in a gush as he sighed in what sounded like defeat. “Can I go with you?”

 

Jamie wanted to touch him, offer comfort, but there was no getting around it. “No, lovely, you can’t. I’ll be gone for a week. Of course you’re welcome to stay here but maybe this will be a good time to go home.”

 

Tyler flinched and Jamie rushed to him again, sliding between his knees and wrapping his arms around his waist. Jamie rubbed along the dip of his back and bunched the silk to pull him closer to the counter edge. Jamie tried to steal a kiss but Tyler shied away, hurt. 

 

“My petal,” Jamie murmured, catching his knuckles beneath the man’s chin and tilting his head back. He met Tyler’s gaze and pleaded silently for understanding. When he leaned in for a kiss he was met with no resistance. He kept his touch gentle until Tyler finally relaxed and leaned in. Jamie laced his fingers in the fae’s locks and cradled his head to keep him from running away. “I want you here. I love having you. But it’s been two weeks and you’ve confessed that you haven’t seen your family. Don’t you miss them?”

 

Tyler pouted but Jamie wouldn’t let him look away. They both knew it was the truth. “Tyler, darling...I’m sure they’re worried and they miss you too. I’ll be here when you return, if you so choose to. This cabin is your home too and it won’t disappear either.”

 

“Truly?” Tyler wondered, the gold returning to his eyes. “I can come back?” His voice softened, shy and quiet in a way it usually wasn’t. “I can come _home_?”

 

Warmth flooded Jamie’s chest and he pulled Tyler into a hug. He squeezed the fae tight and poured all of his adoration into it. He  hoped it said all the things he couldn’t quite put into words. Tyler hugged back and buried his face against him. 

  
  
“Jamie…”

 

Jamie pressed his lips to the shell of his ear. “No matter what, you can always come back to me.”

 

Tyler took a shaky breath before he pushed away enough to hop down off the counter. He caught Jamie in a windsweep of a kiss and stole his breath, kissing him for all he was worth and then pulling back with a bright grin. “Okay. It’s settled then! I’ll visit my family, you visit yours, and we will return in one week. One human week, at least.”

 

Jamie admired the way Tyler laughed over his feelings, covering up the weight of the moment with his bubbly giggles. He’d been covering up his own feelings lately. Like the way his heart pounded when Tyler admitted he could sense his soul, how they would be _perfect_ together - all the little hints to what could be a lifetime of these sweet moments. For now he smiled back and brushed back some of the fae’s stray locks. “Is time so very different for your kind?”

 

Tyler’s eyes sparkled but there was something forlorn in his smile. He leaned into his hand. “You have no idea.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Dawn was still an hour away but Jamie had to leave if he was going to make it to town in time to catch the big rig to the lumberyard. He had everything prepared and packed by the door. He was ready for a week away from home. All except for the sweet fae still fast asleep in his bed. 

 

Jamie sat on the side of the bed and admired how natural Tyler looked sprawled out bedding. His _nest_ , as the fae called it. He noticed his pretty rose had more energy once the sun was up. The moon, as fond as he spoke of it, made him a little sluggish. It was hard to get him up before sunrise and today was no exception. He combed his fingers through the fae’s curls and a violet shook loose, tumbling across the pillow. 

 

Tyler came to with a little sigh and pressed into Jamie’s hand. His smile was absolutely precious and he couldn’t help bussing a kiss across his mouth. “I have to go. I’ll be back in a week.”

 

Tyler tugged him back down for a languid kiss, tongues meeting in a lazy glide. Tyler’s fingers tangled in his suspenders to try and keep him close. Jamie chuckled and brushed their noses.

 

“Don’t go?” Tyler pouted. 

 

“I have to,” Jamie reminded him. “One human week. You can come and go as you please. I-” He didn’t want to ruin the tender moment but bringing up promises that might not be kept. “I’ll see you  soon?” 

 

Tyler nodded and smiled, petting his cheek before his hand fell back onto the bed with a thump. “Soon. Be careful.”

 

“You as well.”

 

Tyler giggled but it turned into a yawn. “I’ll be with my family, Jamie. There will be no danger.”

 

o0o

 

The way home was easier to find than Tyler would’ve ever thought, but it was easier said than done. He’d never been away this long, looking lost in just the moment standing outside Jamie’s cabin, unsure where to start. The cabin had so quickly become a safe haven for him. Jamie’s scent lingered in every inch of it, the wood infused with the mortal’s energy. He could feel it in the sea of the forest like a lighthouse, a beacon to call him back to Jamie. 

 

Tyler put one foot in front of the other until he couldn’t see the cabin anymore. It was hard to tear himself away. It helped that he’d said a long goodbye to Jamie before sunrise. Otherwise he wasn’t sure if he could’ve left, at least not so easily. He set aside his desire to follow the ghost of Jamie’s footsteps through the woods and find this lumberyard. Though he was sure every ax swing would feel like a wound he wanted to be near his human.

 

Tyler felt the first tug of another fae and followed it like ribbon, threading the connection through his fingers and down all the way to his toes. He followed that ribbon into the heart of the wood, through the thickest of the trees to where they grew free. He could feel from one step to the next when he entered Sidney’s territory and the knot of tension between his shoulder blades unraveled. He came upon the clearing he sought and dropped to his knees at the edge of it, head dipped in respect before rising with a smile at the great willow tree that dominated the clearing. It was out of place and brimming with sparkling energy he could see dripping from the very tips of the leaves. 

 

He was born in this domain. He’d arrived from the Earth through that very willow tree. The bark had parted and he’d fallen into Sidney’s waiting arms, still small as they all came. His first memory of this world had been soft lips against his forehead and then sunlight behind raven curls. 

 

Every time the Willow swelled with expectation of another faerie it was a day of feasting and celebration. The last to be born was Beau and he was still remembered as that giggling little blond toddler that had nearly wiggled right out of Sidney’s hands. 

 

When fae mated their children came from the strongest, thickest trees all over the place. But pure fae, ones the Earth itself willed to bloom, came from trees like _this_. 

 

Leaves fluttered like pleasant alarm bells as he properly stepped into the clearing. There was no one there at first but he knew his magic called out to the others. He looked to the wildflowers, to the pond, eyes sweeping the treeline for a hint of his kin. It wasn’t long until the air shimmered and the concerned and curious emerged. Most stayed in the treeline, peeking around and blinking at him like they were seeing a ghost.

 

Mitch fell gracelessly from a tree with an indignant shout, limbs failing as he tried to catch himself. Yet he hit the ground running and bounded toward him like an eager puppy. “Tyler!”

 

“Mitchy!” Tyler caught him in a hug and swung him around like he weighed nothing at all. Mitch squeezed him back before smacking a kiss on each of his cheeks. “I missed you.”

 

“We thought you were dead,” Mitch confessed, giving him another round of kisses in his delight. “We could feel you flickering near a human but Sidney visited and said to leave you to heal. We were afraid you wouldn’t return.”

 

Tyler ignored the small heartache he nursed from missing Jamie already and put on a smile. “Of course I would come back.”

 

The wind picked up and a whistle carried through the trees. Tyler giggled as it tickled his ears and followed the soul whisper to a heavy patch of wildflowers. They rustled and shook loose on the wind, piling up in a whirlwind before blooming up and collapsing around the broad shoulders of a fae. Beau was as radiant as ever as he shook the petals from his hair. He stood, his dark tunic fluttering around his golden thighs. He strided over, smiling from ear to ear, and took his turn of a hug and kisses. 

 

“We feared the worst,” Beau tisked. “It’s good to see your face again.”

 

“You all really thought I had let a little lightning take me?” Tyler joked lightly, cheeks tingling behind his kisses. “How are you, Sunshine?”

 

“Keeping the snow at bay all by myself,” Beau huffed with an accusing though half-hearted glare. “I’ve been watching your domain while you’ve been playing house with that human.” Something softened around his eyes and Tyler knew he wasn’t all that upset. “And a dashing human he is. Sidney has ordered us to stay away but I’ve caught peeks.”

 

That caught Mitch’s attention. “Is he handsome?”

 

“Very much so.”  
  
  
  
“I _must_ see him!” Mitch insisted. “Tyler, show me your human!”

 

“Absolutely not!”  
  
  
  
“I won’t hurt him.” 

 

“He’s dark and thick in all the right places.”

 

“Don’t talk about him like that.”

 

“And why ever not?”

 

The pond rippled and all three quieted down. The water churned gently before a head of dark hair emerged. Curls stuck to sharp cheekbones, water droplets clinging to the long fan of lashes and falling from the long line of his jaw. As always, Tyler was taken back by Sidney’s beauty and couldn’t help but smile as the fae emerged from the water. His tunic matched Beau’s except for the gold trim around his waist and at the shoulder. 

 

Sidney stepped onto the grass and irises sprouted around his feet. He shook his hair and the water evaporated in a swirl of steam, obscuring him momentarily. Tyler swore his friend floated toward him and he sank into those waiting arms. The hug was firm and the kiss that pressed to his temple was full of love.

 

“I’m so glad to see you home,” Sidney whispered in his ear before pulling back with a bright smile. “You feel as if you’re brimming with life. There’s color back in your cheeks.”

 

“Did you stop by to see me?” Tyler wondered. “Beau said you ordered the fae away to give me time to heal. Is that true?”

 

Sidney side-eyed the blond. “Sunshine should learn to hold his tongue once in a while.” 

 

Beau ducked his head and Mitch snickered behind his hand. Sidney touched them each on the shoulder with a more pointed look. “A moment please?”

 

They each gave a little dip and scurried off to share the news of Tyler and his handsome human with the rest of the fae. Sidney led Tyler away from any ear and laid a hand on the back of his neck. The weight gave him comfort and he leaned into it. “How are you, bumblebee? Are you well?”

 

“So much better than I’ve ever been,” Tyler assured. “You saw Jamie then?”

 

“Is that his name?” Sidney hummed, thoughtful and perhaps skeptical. “Yes, I saw him. I visited you in his bedroom and was about to take you home when I felt how nourished your soul had been in just a few hours under his care. I stayed long enough to see how dedicated he was to your wellness before I left you in his care. I see now that perhaps my faith was not misplaced.”

 

“Jamie was nothing but attentive and sweet,” Tyler promised. “He kept me from the Shadow, Sidney. He poured his heart into my health and I fed off it most abundantly. From his very lips he breathed life back into me.”

 

Sidney saw the pink that dusted his cheeks and his mouth pursed in disbelief. “So he did. You feel like your old self?”

 

“Even more so.”

 

“Then you’ll be returning to us?” Sidney wondered. “There’s something in your eyes that tells me we will be without you for a while more.”

 

Tyler shrugged. “I’m learning a lot about humans staying with Jamie.”

 

“You have duties,” Sidney reminded gently. “I gave you that domain to nurture and learn responsibility, not to gallivant with the local… _fauna_.”

 

Tyler fiddled with the edge of his tunic and hoped he wasn’t turning red like a scolded youngling. Though, in retrospect, that’s exactly what he was. “I can do both. I hope I haven’t upset you?”

 

Sidney sighed and brought him in for a soft kiss on the cheek. The fae squeezed his nape and Tyler leaned into him. “Of course not, bumblebee. Sometimes I forget how young you are. I want you to enjoy yourself as long as you don’t neglect the woods. They are our home and it is our job-”

 

“To nourish them,” Tyler finished firmly. “I will, Sidney, I swear it. I just...there’s something…” He wasn’t sure how to finish that sentiment. “I feel as if I should be near him. He’s very bright to me. I am a moth to his flame. I want to learn more about him.”

 

Tyler’s heart broke as Sidney’s expression became forlorn, eyes dropping to the grass as memory fogged them. Tyler felt like a villain for even bringing this matter up. Most kept their lips buttoned about the subject of sleeping with humans when around Sidney. Every fae in five hundred miles knew of Sidney and his human mate, the tale was infamous. They had been madly in love, the truest kind of love, and everyone who had looked upon them had thought it was a forever kind of romance. It was meant to be the exception that proved the rule about taking up with mortals.

 

And now it was ash. 

 

Tyler had still been painfully young then, off gallivanting with Brownie and causing mischief somewhere else. He had missed the whole thing. One human lifespan was so very tiny. Now he and Brownie each had their own domains and Sidney was still alone.

 

Tyler was about to apologize when Sidney seemed to snap himself out of it. A fresh swirl of tiny wildflowers bloomed around his feet. “But of course, as long as you’re happy and safe, then there’s nothing left to say. Tell us you’re joining for at least the day. Your brothers and sisters have missed you terribly.”

 

“I’ve missed you all,” Tyler promised adamantly, reaching out to clutch his hands. He brought them to his lips and kissed them both. “Of course. I hope to stay all night.”

 

“Beau will love that especially,” Sidney chuckled. “There was an incident with Juuse, a love spell, and a wendigo the other day. He’s been asking about you every hour in hopes of being the first to tell you.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Jamie was sweating through his clothes despite the chill of the day. He had long stripped off his jacket but now his shirt followed, leaving him in a threadbare sleeveless that clung to his chest. He set his suspenders back up on his shoulders and headed over to where the rest of the men had gathered for lunch. Jordie handed him his paper bag and he plopped down next to his brother.

 

“You’re slow,” Jordie teased. Jamie scowled around his bite of sandwich. “I knew living alone would make your bones rust. You spend too much time with your head in the clouds.”

 

“And you spend too much time with yours in skirts,” Jamie shot back. Across from them, Chara and Freddie laughed.

 

Henrik, Radulov, Brassard, Josi, and Oleksiak came up to join them with a couple paper sack lunches and a bag of apples they ripped open and passed around. Jamie would’ve thanked them but they were caught up in a story. 

 

“I’ve never seen a pair of legs like that before,” Josi was waxing. “Skin like fresh milk and these eyes...tiger’s eye, like topazes.”  

 

Jamie’s throat closed up and he choked around his apple. _Tyler_. They were talking about his Tyler. Jealousy surged up so suddenly it made him dizzy. He wanted to _roar_ , tell them to keep their eyes to themselves and mind their own business. Tyler was allowed to dress how he wanted and it was none of their concern. This was his domain. Whether his friends knew it or not, they were all alive by the grace of Tyler’s affection. They were lucky - damn lucky. Hearing them rant about his skin made Jamie’s own prickle in distaste.

 

“They glow,” Henrik sighed dreamily. “I saw him from across a clearing. Swear I couldn’t breathe.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Jordie demanded, curious as to why they all looked starry eyed. Jamie bristled.

 

“This forest has a guardian,” Freddie stated with a hint of doubt.

 

“Guardian,” Oleksiak snorted as he plopped down on a stump. “There’s some boy running around in a dress and all these idiots have fallen in love.”

 

Jamie barely bit back a snarl. _Love_. What did these men know about his beloved Tyler? They’d never heard him laugh or seen the way the sun kissed his face at dawn. They’d never been blessed with his kiss or his smile.

 

“It’s a tunic,” Chara corrected, overriding Jamie’s possessive thoughts. “And no boy looks like _that_. I saw him dashing between trees with a garlet of roses in his hair. His legs went on for miles and when I went to look he’d faded. Not a noise, not a footprint - he was gone like smoke.”

 

Freddie snorted with a cigarette between his lips, shaking out his lighter to try and spark a flame. 

 

Josi nudged Oleksiak and threw his chin at where Radulov, their usually loudest Russian, was brooding over his thermos. There was a serious set to his jaw. Besides the Benns he was the most land wealthy of them all. His clothes were sturdy and warm unlike some of their own threadbare garments. He seemed to only work the lumberyard for the social aspect and to show off the thick muscle of his arms. But today there was a serious set to his brow and a gleam in his eyes.  
  
  


“Radu,” Chara called, accent thick on the nickname. “Why so quiet? Don’t tell me a boy’s bare legs have offended you.”

 

“Everything he does offends me,” Radulov growled. His knuckles were white on the thermos. “That boy’s legs haunt mine dreams. I see him when I sleep.” He scrubbed a hand over his eyes and Jamie felt like something was clawing at the inside of his chest. “More than legs - those eyes, too, I see. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

 

“Someone’s in love,” Oleksiak accused, sharing an exasperated glance with Brassard. 

 

“Look at him. Besotted,” Henrik laughed.

 

“I need to see him,” Radulov declared.   
  
  


“He’s not _real_ ,” Freddie scoffed around a mouthful of smoke. “You’re all chasing a fantasy manifested from sucking down too much sawdust. This fairy boy is just your dicks telling you they’re dry and maybe you’d get them wet if you worked a little harder and made some damn money!”

 

Jordie let out a belly laugh while the others flinched away. Jamie seethed and couldn’t look away from Radulov’s determined scowl.

 

Freddie stormed off and Henrik rolled his eyes before following him to try and cool his temper. 

 

“He’s got a boy in the city, you know.” Jamie heard the whisper between Brassard and Oleksiak. “They’re having a fight.”

 

“So what will you do, hm?” Chara challenged Radulov. “Set out a big net? Hope he stumbles inside? What if he’s not real like Andersen claims?”

 

“He’s real, and I will prove it,” Radulov claimed. His grin came back and he stood up, brushing off his pants. “That boy will be mine. Mark mine words. I’ve seen him. He looks at me. He wants as much as me.”

 

The core snapped in Jamie’s hand as he grit his teeth so hard he felt it in his temple. Tyler looking at _Radulov_. It was ridiculous. Tyler said he’d never interacted with humans, at least he’d never felt the pull toward one like he did with Jamie. Maybe it was romantic talk but he took it seriously.  

 

“You think this guardian cares about you? He doesn’t know you. If he’s what we think he is, he’s above us,” Brassard stated confidently. “You don’t stand a chance, Rads. He’s an angel, and you haul _lumber_.”

 

Jamie felt a pang in his chest at that and dropped his eyes to the dirt. It was true. Tyler was an angel, a rose, sweeter and more pure than anything any of them deserved. What was Jamie to a faerie? A huntsman, a lumberer, a glorified hilljack who thought he knew better. 

 

“He’ll be mine,” Radulov asserted. Jamie scowled down at his boots and tried not to show his hand. “That angel will spread his _wings_ for me. You see. I’ll find him and show all of you.”

 

Someone blew a whistle near the main campsite and just like that they were back to work. All talk of the mysterious guardian ceased but a fresh fire had been stoked inside Jamie’s chest that couldn’t be extinguished. And it was just the middle of the week. For days after that, Jamie got to catch snippets of Radulov’s conversations about the “forest guardian” and just what he’d do to him. 

 

About how silk would tear under his hands and how he’d mark up that milky skin. Radulov boasted how he would trap the nymph, tie him to his bed and never let him leave. Jamie burned alive inside as the was forced to listen to the horrible plan the man had to capture his beloved flower and _ruin_ him.

 

He needed to see Tyler and _now_.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Jamie caught a ride with his brother back to the edge of his property, stopped only by the thicker spread of trees. A full week of labor and his wallet was heavy but there were new aches all over   his body. He couldn’t wait to bathe in the river and sleep in his own bed. It was good to see his brother and they promised a dinner soon before they parted but it was good to be alone on his front step. 

 

He dropped his bag and dirty clothes in a heap by the front door, wallet landing on the table. He kept his shorts on just to stay warm because he was starving and he couldn’t do a thing until he fixed that. He felt like he could eat a whole chicken. Then he realized it was warm and there was someone on the rug in front of the glowing hearth.

 

“You must truly be tired if you didn’t see me here.”

 

It was Tyler, his pretty blossom rising from the thick fur rug with a blinding smile. He looked radiant - even more so than before. He looked as if fresh life had been poured into him His skin had a fresh glow and the flower crown upon his brow was weaved of bright jonquils and daffodils. The petals flexed as if they too were happy to see him.

 

“Tyler? What are you doing here?” Jamie wondered, eyes tracing up and down that gorgeous form. He couldn’t believe he was here. 

 

“You said a mortal week,” Tyler reminded him with just a faint trace of hesitation. “I came with the sunrise. I wasn’t sure when you would be back. I wanted your nest to be welcoming. I stoked the fire just like you showed me. No magic.”

 

Tyler gestured at the hearth and though he smiled the petals of the daffodils droop. “I...thought you might be proud?”

 

“I am. Of course I am,” Jamie rushed out, his heart overflowing with fresh affection. “I didn’t expect you.”

 

“Of course I’d be here. I missed you. Oh, my guardian,” Tyler sighed happily, the flowers perking back up. “How _much_ I’ve missed you.”

 

‘Guardian’ made Jamie twitch as he remembered Radulov’s deep laugh and lecherous grin. All his talk about tearing Tyler’s tunic from his body and ravishing him until he cried to the heavens in all his ethereal glory. He clenched his fists as that burn started back up deep in his gut. 

 

“Were there lots of other Men there?” Tyler inquired, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “I’d love to meet your friends. Did you speak of me?”

 

The last threads of Jamie’s control snapped. He didn’t know how he got from the front room to the living room but it was with a few quick steps. He snatched Tyler by the arm and tossed him down onto the pile of furs in front of the hearth. Tyler was strong, stronger than he looked, but he was caught off guard and sprawled gracelessly into the pile he’s made earlier to stay warm.

 

“Do you want those other Men?” Jamie accused with a snarl, the back of his eyelids burned with the image of Radulov’s smug grin. Tyler blinked up at him in wide-eyed confusion as he stalked toward the fae. “Have you thought about them while you’re here in _my_ home?”

 

Tyler quickly shook his head. “N-No, Jamie, I-I merely-”

 

Jamie kicked Tyler’s legs apart and dropped to his knees between them. “ _What_? Did you want to hear about how badly they wanted you? They know about you, Tyler. They see you in the woods and they hunger for you.”

 

Tyler’s cheeks flared red as he slowly lowered himself down to the furs, unable to look away from Jamie’s own smoldering stare. “They do not. I’ve never-”

 

“They _do_ ,” Jamie roared before he covered Tyler completely. He braced an elbow on the floor and fisted Tyler’s soft hair to yank him into a kiss. He starved for that sweetness, those perfect pink lips and how they yielded under his own mouth. Tyler trembled delicately beneath him and then bloomed, thighs and lips parting for him to slide in just that bit closer. He shamelessly ground his hips against Tyler’s as he ate at his mouth, devouring him, claiming his tongue and teeth for his own by sheer dominance. He felt Tyler’s answering hardness beneath his own and it only fueled him to push further, demand more, lick _deeper_ and taste the faint honey that was Tyler’s obedient mouth.

 

“Oh _Jamie_ ,” Tyler moaned against his mouth, grasping weakly at his shoulders and letting his head fall back into the cradle of Jamie’s palm. He was so deliciously warm and Jamie mouthed hungrily down the long line of his throat, the fae’s short beard tickling his lips. He dragged his teeth against Tyler’s skin and he swore he felt his cock twitch through the layers between them. The fae mewled like a damn kitten and arched into him without an ounce of shame. “P-Please, touch me? Your hands are like _fire_.”

 

“You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted,” Jamie rumbled against the underside of his jaw. He bit a kiss there as he slid a hand from fluffy curls down, down, down to the hem of his tunic. Tyler’s thigh jumped under his hand but it was from a shock of pleasure. “No other Man could make you feel this, Tyler. I won’t let them bruise you. You’re-”

 

He bit back the possessive word but Tyler shuddered at the implication. Flowers bloomed through the cracks in the floor, little forget-me-nots that filled the room with a sweet scent. Tyler cupped his bearded cheek and pulled him into a kiss, his other hand sneaking down and blanketed Jamie’s hand. He urged it further up and Jamie’s breath hitched when he felt no smallclothes in his way. His fingertips brushed the fae’s silky smooth cock and he drank in the sight of Tyler’s lashes fluttering. He was turning pink all along his ears and cheeks, the tops of his shoulders - even going red at the very tip of his cute little nose.

 

“I’m your flower,” Tyler finished in a husk, pointedly spreading his thighs even more and pushing up into Jamie’s rough touch. “For you, my protector. _Oh_.” His mouth fell open as he rubbed against the mortal’s palm. “I cannot bear another moment without you. I beg you, Jamie, please, it’s only your touch I crave. There has been no other and I feel as if I’ll burn away without you. _Jamie_.”

 

“Beg no more, my blossom,” Jamie hushed, overwhelmed by the possessive rush that ripped through him. It was everything he’d needed to hear and more. _His_ flower. Tyler was _his_ and he wanted to _claim_. He slanted his mouth across the fae’s gasping mouth in a harsh kiss. Fucking Radulov, the Men, their filthy words and their vulgar comments and-

 

Jamie ripped the broach from Tyler’s shoulder and yanked at his tunic until it tangled around his stomach. Tyler moved against him and moaned as his nipples rubbed against Jamie’s chest, stiffening as little sparks of pleasure shot through him. He’d never had them touched before and against such solid muscle - his senses were drowning. 

 

Jamie realized the scent wasn’t coming from the tiny flowers in the room but from Tyler’s very skin. He buried his face in his throat and breathed him in. He dragged his tongue over his pulse and tasted clover honey, fresh and rich. It seemed the more aroused Tyler was the stronger the scent became. He rubbed his fingers along the fae’s cock and felt him _dripping_. He groaned into Tyler’s throat and dragged his wet fingers up to pluck at his nipple. He put a little distance between them as he pinched the pink nub so he could watch how Tyler’s body jolted like he’d been shocked.

 

“You’re so sensitive, petal,” Jamie purred in satisfaction, eyes sweeping over every inch of creamy skin to watch how it prickled and turned rose pink. He pressed his thumb to Tyler’s nipple and rubbed in a teasing circle that made him whimper. He loved the mess he’d made of such an enchanting creature.

 

“Look what you’ve done to me,” Tyler whined, turning his head away and hiding his face with the back of his hand. He was embarrassed at the lust that had overtaken him. Nothing had ever consumed him so completely. His cock was red hot and he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against him, slick smearing all over the mortal like a scent claim. The pleasure was more than sparks, more than fire - it was a whirlwind and he was helpless under his human. He’d never given much thought to his nipples but they warmed and tingled with every brush, every pinch made him twitch and creep that much closer to a finish he’d never felt before. It was too much and he was afraid he’d fall apart. 

 

Jamie grabbed his hips and pressed them close. Tyler cried out as a hot mouth descended on his nipple. He clawed at Jamie’s massive shoulders and rubbed at him like he was in heat. Was he? He knew it would start when he met a mate that the Moon approved of but could it happen so soon? He could feel the first of his pollen clinging to his hair, sometimes smearing across his human’s floors or hearth when he made him happy. 

 

But Tyler’s head was spinning and his eyes were full of tears - he couldn’t think straight. 

 

Jamie laved over the fae’s nipples and found them as utterly beautiful as the rest of him. Tyler was so responsive and all Jamie wanted was to caress every inch of him. He kept rutting against him and Jamie pressed tight to give him that friction he was chasing. He barely released his reddened nub to speak, wanting so much to have his lips wrapped around the other. “Have you ever spilled, lovely?”

 

“I-I don’t-” Tyler shook his head, hand falling away to reveal the wetness clinging to his lashes. “Help me, Jamie, it hurts but it’s so good. I need more. Anything, please!”

 

Jamie surged up and kissed him once more but his fingers never stopped playing with his nipples. They were tight and warming, every pinch pitching up Tyler’s moans. His gorgeous boy was growing loud and wild under him. His own lust didn’t matter. He wanted to make Tyler _thrash_ , he wanted to ruin him for any other. 

 

Jamie curled his hand around the fleshy cheek of his ass and his fingers brushed the tight furl of his hole. Tyler cried out violently against his mouth and bucked against him just the way he’d yearned for. Jamie had been with a man before but he’d never had someone come so fast from so little. And it had never smelled so damn sweet. A protective pride filled his chest as Tyler absolutely trembled in the aftershocks. He watched his whole body flush and twitch. _Gorgeous_.

 

Jamie’s breath was stolen as Tyler’s lashes fluttered open and . revealed the bright shine of his eyes. They were magnificent, orbs of pure gold that cast a light across his lashes and cheeks. For a few moments as Tyler kept grinding against him his skin surged with a new glow, a faint ivory that came from within.

 

“Beautiful,” Jamie panted in awe, drinking in every detail. 

 

Tyler swooned upon his furs and went limp, face slack in pleasure. He was absolute elegance against the brown and black of wolf furs, an angel cast in human lust. He could’ve stepped right out of a painting. Jamie felt blessed to look upon him in such lax satisfaction. His gaze fell to the pearly mess upon his stomach and thighs. The golden brown curls splayed between his legs glistened with droplets of seed, his cock softening and cooling back to the gentle pink he remembered from cleaning him.

 

Between one breath and the next Jamie felt as if he’d taken down a couple fingers of whiskey. His world dipped and narrowed, his mouth watering as his thoughts condensed down to one need. Jamie moved down Tyler’s body and licked at the line of hip, catching a few drops on his tongue. It was musky like lavender but that underlying sweetness was still there. He lapped across his stomach, moaning lowly as more of that addictive taste burst across his tongue.

 

Everything grew syrupy and warm all throughout his limbs. His shoulders and eyelids felt heavier, every blink taking more effort. He chased more of the fae’s essence but it was getting harder to move. 

 

“Tyler?” Jamie slurred, elbows shaking as he tried to rise up. A soft palm grazed across his cheek and then he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He didn’t fall asleep but he wasn’t awake. A golden haze settled over him and he laid his head on Tyler’s thigh.

 

“Hush, my protector, my handsome champion,” Tyler purred, the glow in his eyes softening down to their usual brown. He pet through Jamie’s hair and admired how good he looked in his lap. Every part of him was still tingling from the earthly pleasure Jamie had given him and it only filled his heart with more love for his human mate. The Moon seemed to have his heat planned - not today, not yet, but he could feel something stirring in him.

 

Jamie muttered his name, trying to open his eyes, but then went boneless once more. Yes, it would be soon, especially if his essence and the taste of his skin had effected the mortal so much.

 

“You’re so perfect,” Tyler sighed, turning his head toward the fire and burying his fingers in the thickest of the man’s mane. “You are everything I ever wanted, everything I could ever dare to dream. My kin have never made me feel like this.”

 

Tyler cupped the back of Jamie’s neck with a silent vow to protect his fragile mortal. “I’m so grateful that the Moon chose you for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Comments make me write faster


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had been hiding behind the clouds all day. Jamie had spent the morning setting and clearing traps and the string of rabbits around his shoulder would make for good meat and fur. He’d need to skin them soon so he hurried back home. It was still too early in the season for a storm but the clouds were a warning grey that he didn’t trust. With how cold and damp the day was he shouldn’t have been surprised to find the house quiet when he returned. Tyler was splitting his time between Jamie’s home and his own but it seemed the fae was running around his yard more often than not. 

 

A few hours ago he’d left Tyler yawning and curled up on the couch with one of his few books. He knew how to read but it had been a long time and he liked the book of folktales Jamie’s mother had made him take when he left home. Now Tyler’s temporary nest was abandoned and the thickest furs had disappeared. There was only one place he could be. 

 

Jamie dumped his dozen hare and squirrel into a metal bucket by the wall before washing up in the basin. He tried to scrub the dirt from his nails but he was sure the blood would stay in his knuckles for at least a day no matter how he rubbed at it with soap. He washed his face, rinsed out his mouth, and then headed upstairs. 

 

The bedroom was chilly but it held the prize he sought. Tyler was napping in a pool of the grey sunlight that spilled in from the open curtains. His tunic and small clothes lay discarded on the floor and Jamie’s cheeks flamed. Tyler was lightly wrapped up like a lazily done present on his bed, dark and tan furs curling around his hips and through his legs. It left tempting windows of skin - a heavy slice of thigh, a softly shifting chest, a finely muscled arm. He was as gorgeous as he always was but it still stole Jaime’s breath. There was a flush to Tyler’s face and chest that went beyond his usually sleep-warm pink. 

 

Tyler shifted and moaned quietly into the room. Jamie approached with healthy curiosity and tightness in his stomach. Tyler’s hand fisted in the furs and he dragged them to bunch in his lap, hips rolling into the softness. Jamie’s brows furrowed, unsure if the man was in pain or not. Tyler keened and humped shamelessly into the bundle of furs and he realized exactly what was happening. 

 

“Oh, blossom,” Jamie sighed fondly into the room. The closer he got to the bed the more he could smell the honeysuckle sweetness that was Tyler’s arousal. His pretty fae was unique like that. His hair always smelled of rose, his cock practically dripping honey - earthy and heavy in a way that stuck to his tongue for hours after licking. That scent was getting stronger by the day. At first, Jamie had to bury his face in the fae’s hair to root out the sweeter notes but now he radiated it. It poured off him in waves especially when he was aroused. 

 

“Jamie,” Tyler murmured, still fast asleep even as he fucked weakly into the furs. A hot flush of color was spreading across the wings of his shoulder blades. He rolled more on his stomach, panting lightly and exposing the long curve of his ass to thigh. He was plump like a peach but growing more rosy along the back of his thighs, the dip of his back - all of it begged for Jamie’s teeth. His blood ran white hot at the sound of his name drifting out of those pink lips. 

 

Jamie was going to be a gentleman and leave but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the flex of the fae’s ass. It would be so easy to-

 

“Please,” Tyler slurred, voice no more than a whisper. His legs parted and the furs slid between his thighs. A shadow fell between his cheeks to hide the part of Tyler he had yet to see. The dark bear fur looked inviting against Tyler’s skin, little beauty marks littering them like stars. 

 

The galaxy called to Jamie and his feet took him to the bed. 

 

Jamie climbed onto the bed, careful so as not to jostle the ethereal creature that lay upon it. Weeks ago he wouldn’t have dared lay his hands on the sleeping fae but their passion had grown in so short of time. He’d touched Tyler before and though he felt filthy doing it he laid his hands on him. Jamie groaned lowly as he palmed the fae’s thighs and up to the fat of his ass, fingers easily dimpling the soft skin. Tyler made the sweetest noise and fucked more firmly against the plush blankets.

 

“You like that?” Jamie husked to himself as he watched Tyler’s hips work, his panting breaths spilling against the pillow. “Is it soft for you, sweetheart? You know my hand would feel better.”

 

Jamie bent down and placed chaste kisses on Tyler’s cheeks, nuzzling the peach fuzz. He gave his ass a squeeze and admired how the cheeks jiggled, adorable and enticing all at once. Feeling daring, he spread Tyler’s cheeks and dipped down to lick between them. The tight little furl of Tyler’s hole twitched under the attention and a moan rang out above him. Jamie had never done such a thing but now he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. He hadn’t really known what to expect but it certainly wasn’t a musky lavender, floral and thick like everything else about Tyler. It was heady and too much like when his mother would dry sprigs of the herb in the kitchen on humid nights. He licked harder, chasing the taste, and was rewarded with a sweet whimper. By the gods, he was so tight against his tongue. He could only imagine how he’d feel around his cock…

 

Tyler shivered awake as if the filthy thought had roused him. “J-Jamie? _Oh_ , oh goodness…”

 

Jamie wanted to tease him for being so eager but his cock was straining in his small clothes and he wanted to hear more of those noises. He lapped at Tyler’s hole almost lazily, making sure to drag his tongue against the sensitive rim. Tyler’s body was pouring off a potent floral scent that filled Jamie’s head with a honey warmth. 

 

Tyler whined when Jamie crawled up and spooned behind him. Tyler wiggled happily back into his embrace and he nosed aside golden brown curls to kiss at his nape. His kisses turned to  nibbling as his hands wandered, humping into the sweet of Tyler’s ass as his fingers curled around the hot length of his cock. He was soaked, hard and needy just from rutting against his bed. 

 

“You’re so warm,” Jamie hummed. “I want to mount you.”

 

He didn’t know such words were coming from but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. But the gorgeous way Tyler shuddered and rolled his body into him told him it was appreciated. 

 

“Touch me, Jamie,” he begged.

 

“My hands are for you,” Jamie hummed, giving the fae’s wet cock a long stroke that made his toes curl. 

 

“No, here, please,” Tyler babbled as he rolled onto his back. Jamie made room for him and found his hand seized, guided down between those spread legs. Not to his cock but down further where he was tight and untried. The rosey blush on his cheeks bled all the way down his throat, across his belly, and spilled across his tummy to flow along his thighs. It only made his hunger grow but he wanted to hear his blossom beg.

 

“What do you want?” Jamie smirked and watched as Tyler helplessly pushed his hips up, seeking contact. “Do you want me to lick your flower again?”

 

Tyler whined as he nodded, golden eyes glistening. “I need you. It’s starting to hurt.”

 

“Do my fingers soothe the fire?” Jamie half-teased. He wanted to bury his face between those cheeks but he wanted to feel the fae’s heat around his fingers. Tyler was a feast, swollen and ripe like a fruit presented like breakfast in bed. 

 

“Yes!” Tyler insisted, a little petulant about being denied. “Can you not see how much I need you? Why must I be tortured when it is _your_ scent that made me this way?”

 

“Aye, is that true?”

 

“Your nest smells like you,” Tyler sighed, rubbing his cheek against the furs by his shoulder. “I dreamed of you.”

 

Jamie climbed between his legs with a thoughtful hum. “And what was this dream about?”   
  


  
“You were touching me as you pleased.” Tyler shifted his legs to settle comfortably around Jamie’s waist, thighs squeezing to draw him in. “As I wish you’d do now.”

 

Jamie slid a hand down deep between his thighs and rubbed his fingers over the fae’s hole. It was soft and eager for his touch. He rubbed it in soft circles and Tyler wailed, writhing like Jamie was sucking his cock. Jamie muscled close and rubbed more firmly, riding Tyler like a damn bull as he leaned down to nip at his sensitive nipples. He was acting like Jamie was sucking his cock.  

 

Tyler was chanting Jamie’s name and moaning like he’d never had it so good. Jamie marveled at how sensitive his blossom was and he couldn’t stop touching him, caressing him with confidence to see how many sounds he could pull out of him. 

 

“You’re so close, aren’t you? I can feel it. I can _smell_ it,” Jamie accused, drawing a whine out of him. “Tell me what you were dreaming of earlier to make you so eager for it, lovely.”

 

Tyler shook his head, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. 

 

“Tell me,” Jamie pressed with a wicked grin. “It was filthy, wasn’t  it?”

 

“You were above me, inside me,” Tyler panted harshly, trying and failing to get himself under control. He couldn’t stop squirming, pressure building up in his stomach and deeper still. Jamie’s fingers were relentless and he couldn’t seem to close his mouth. “We were by the Tree, in the wildflowers. I-I could feel the others watching but I didn’t care. You felt so good. I was so _full_.”

 

Tyler could remember the dream so well. The Tree had loomed above them, branches stretching ever outward to let through trickles of sunlight that spilled across Jamie’s bare shoulders. They had kissed fiercely, flowers crushed beneath Tyler’s shoulders and bruising still as their hips met with each savage thrust. If he concentrated he swore he could still feel the burn of a dozen gazes on his skin. Sidney, Beau, Mitchy...all watching from the trees as he was claimed.

 

“You’re gorgeous, they can’t take their eyes off you,” Jamie teased.

 

Tyler let out the sweetest keen and Jamie wanted suddenly to see him completely fall apart. He leaned down and licked the fae’s aching cock and it was all over. Tyler moan was low and filthy and _loud_. The sound rocked Jamie to his core and he could only awe and marvel at the glorious nature that was his fae finding bliss. Tyler’s perfect lips fell open and his eyes screwed up like the pleasure _hurt_. It was exquisite and he memorized every shiver to replay over and over for lonely nights. 

 

“That’s it, petal,” Jamie murmured almost absently as he watched pearly essense streak across the fae’s stomach and chest. It was messy and gorgeous, that sweet scent filling the air. Jamie massaged those trembling thighs and cooed sweet nonsense to him as he came down from the high.

 

“Oh Jamie,” Tyler swooned against the bed, lashes fluttering as he tried to catch his breath. He was as weak and pliant as a newborn kitten. He looked as if he needed protected, swaddled up in silk and kept away from the world. 

 

Jamie gathered him close and kissed him with all that intent. He prayed that would be enough to keep him by his side. 

 

o0o0o0o

 

Tyler sighed and splayed on the grass with a dramatic flare. Sidney chuckled at his antics and carded his fingers through the younger fae’s hair. “What a horrible life you lead.”

 

“It’s so hard,” Tyler whined. The sound turned into a giggle as Sidney played with the sensitive shell of his ear. “Sid! I’m serious! I have a terrible problem here.”

 

Sidney smiled indulgently down at him. “You’re craved by a human you have affection for. I do not see the problem here.”

 

“He’s insatiable!” Tyler burst into a grin and swooned in Sidney’s lap, heart fluttering. “My stallion. Just his kiss sets me aflame. I’m burning like I never have before and I can hardly control myself.” 

 

Sidney hummed thoughtfully and wrapped a curl around his finger. “The Moon truly has chosen your Jamie for this. She seems insistent upon your mating if the pull is so strong. She moves quickly when she wants to, our Mother.”

 

" _You’re_ our Mother,” Tyler teased, nuzzling into his hand. 

 

Sidney fussed over him and made him sit up. “And as your mother, I must tell you that a fae’s heat can be potent to humans.”

 

“I know,” Tyler huffed.

 

“No, bumblebee, you do not.” He touched the tip of Tyler’s nose and the fae laughed. “You have to keep an eye out. I can smell you. Soon the Men will be drawn.”

 

Tyler cooed happily as Sidney leaned in and nosed gently at his throat. The older fae nuzzled up into his hair and they both sighed happily. Sidney pet through the back of Tyler’s hair and when he pulled his fingers back they were smudged in silvery pollen. “See, my dear? You’re already starting to bloom. Everyone’s chattering about your arousing scent.”

 

“Even Beau?” Tyler asked sheepishly, remembering his dream.

 

“From Beau to the wendigos to the satyrs to the spriggans. They’re all abuzz about your upcoming heat,” Sidney assured, watching the delicate pleasure bloom across Tyler’s face. “You’re saturating your domain in the anticipation of your mating. You won’t just be enticing your mate in the coming days but everyone close to you.”

 

Tyler batted his lashes at him. “Do I tempt you, Sidney?”

 

“Maybe, but I’d never tell.”

 

The twinkle in those dark eyes made Tyler giggle and bump their shoulders. 

 

o0o0o0o

 

Tyler’s hands were gentle and buzzing with golden energy as he laid them upon the buck spread out in the grass. The poor thing was making strangled sounds of pain but they were dying down as he did his work. 

 

“I know you are much too proud to ask for help but that trap was well hidden.” Tyler kept his tone sweet as he mended the wound from the trap. “Humans aren’t so terrible, my friend. Forgive them. But also stay away from them, alright?”

 

Tyler was nearly done when the buck startled. He stood and bolted off into the treeline with a flash of panic. Tyler sat back on his haunches with a frown, the glow fading. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Tyler called out in confusion. He humphed in defeat. “Skittish thing.”

 

Whatever rustle had scared the buck was more prominent now. A twig snapped and he jumped, turning on his heels and finding a man breaching the clearing. By the stars themselves, the man was a handsome thing. Broad and dark and strong - like Jamie, just a little cleaner. He was dressed how Jamie dressed and that gave Tyler some comfort. Maybe the man was a friend. He looked friendly enough, smiling and beaming at him. 

 

Tyler smiled back and rose to his feet, brushing the grass and dirt from his skirt. There was no reason to throw up a glamor when he’d so obviously been spotted. “Hello there.”

 

The man swallowed heavily before answering. “I knew you were real. Too beautiful not to be real.”

 

Tyler shivered at the rough timbre of the man’s heavily accented voice. He’d never heard such a lilt before and it skated along his nerves. He’d been so warm and sensitive for half a moon cycle now, maybe longer. Ever since he’d met Jamie his whole body had come to life. His heat was coming upon him and it made everything so unexpectedly sensual. The man’s eyes raked over him like a caress and he found the first flicker of arousal starting between his thighs. He felt shameful and averted his eyes. 

 

“Thank you. That’s sweet to say.” Tyler dipped in a bit of a curtsey, trying to be polite even as his cheeks tinged pink. “You know me?”

 

“Not know name, but I know you,” the human insisted. “You protect us, yes?”

 

The man approached cautiously, his body language gentle and setting Tyler at ease. The fae preened, happy to be known.

 

“What is your name, sir?”

 

“Radulov.”

 

“Radu,” Tyler purred the nickname, loving how it sounded in the man’s gravely voice. “Yes, Radu, all the creatures of this domain are precious to me. I do my best.”

 

“You do so well,” Radulov praised. His footsteps were more confidant, mouth curling in a honeyed smile. “So pretty and strong. You heal him, yes? The buck?”

 

“Oh!” Tyler startled a little as he’d been lost in that dark stare. He smiled through his blush. “Yes, he was hurt. I hope it wasn’t from your trap. I’m afraid I must side with him when it comes to hunting.”

 

Radulov put his hands up in surrender. “Not mine. Benn’s trap.”

 

That name was very familiar. “Who?”

 

“The Benn brothers,” Radulov explained. “Their traps are here all over. This is their land.”

 

“Benn. Jamie Benn?” Tyler lit up. His thin flower crown grew a few orange blossoms. “You know my Jamie?”

 

A shadow passed over the man’s face. It was quickly dispelled. Then a predatory smile curved his lips. It reminded him of a panther, feline and dangerous and _sharp_. 

 

“Yes, I know him,” the human rumbled as he approached. “He talk of beautiful boy in woods. He tell me where you are. How you think I find so easy?”

 

Tyler was surprised at that. Had Jamie known where he was going when he left after lunch? He couldn’t remember mentioning it but he’d been a little star struck after their goodbye kiss. There was a growing hunger in the man’s voice that both excited and scared him. Jamie wouldn’t give away his position. He took a step back and monkshood bloomed around his feet. 

 

Radulov’s eyes tracked the movement and his mouth dropped open in awe. “Gorgeous boy. Look at you.”

 

Tyler looked down around his toes and blanched. He knew monkshood only blossomed in the worst of times. “I, uh…”

 

Radulov stepped into his space and Tyler grew dizzy at the scent of him. It was deep and masculine in a way that hit him right in the gut. He smelled like fresh sweat and leather and oil - a hunter, like Jamie. He didn’t smell as good as _his_ human but he smelled virile. Tyler let out a shaky breath and swayed toward the man. He cursed his treacherous body. Tyler had been having more and more intense waves of desire. The full moon was coming up and he could feel a tingle in his fingers and toes at just the proximity of a warm body. The man’s hulking figure reminded him so much of Jamie in small ways. The breadth of his shoulders, the dark beard, the wide palms roughened with callouses from hard work...

 

Oh, and his Jamie had been so busy the past few days setting traps and running errands into town to stock up the pantry. Jamie was so worried about being ready for the harsh winter and he loves his care, his devotion. 

 

In the middle of those sappy thoughts, Radulov reached out and grab his wrist. Sparks shot up Tyler’s arm and he gasped harshly. No human man had ever dared lay their hands on him and never when his passions were so aroused. 

 

“What are you doing?” Tyler demanded, scandalized at the lust that burned it’s way down his thighs and up into his chest. He blushed as he felt his cock stir in the silk of his small clothes. His nipples stiffened so quickly they tingled. The man grinned at his reaction and dragged him into the stalwart circle of his arms. Fingers laced through his curls and tilted his head up, he had to confront the man. Tyler heard his breath hitched and he wanted to smack himself. Admittedly the man had strikingly dark eyes and was quite handsome in a devilish way. Maybe in another lifetime, under a different moon, but Jamie was for him. Though this man’s touch felt good it did not make his soul sing. 

 

“Soft like a dove,” Radulov murmured before he ducked down to kiss his jaw. Tyler felt his skin prickle at the pleasant sensation and shivered when that mouth trailed down his throat. A hand splayed along the dip of his back and dragged him into his body, the fingers in his hair curling tight enough to tip his head for a kiss. Tyler fought it for a moment but it felt so _good_. He pushed at the man’s broad chest but his palms held no strength as he sank into the kiss. It was unyielding, demanding, and when Tyler closed his eyes he saw his protector. Warmth bloomed in his stomach and he could feel the need start to build up inside him.

 

Radulov pulled away and Tyler saw the telltale silvery shimmer of pollen in the man’s beard. His eyes were blown. _This_ was what Sidney meant.

 

“This is wrong,” Tyler rushed out, pushing with a little more force. The Earth had blessed him with more strength than Men but he could barely summon it now when he most needed it. His body started to beg in an unspoken way to be touched. If not by Jamie, his chosen mate, then anyone with rough hands who he could close his eyes against and pretend. Shame filled him. What was he, a doe who turned up her tail to any handsome buck that came her way? It was such an awful way to act. “I-I’m sorry, I must leave.”

 

Tyler ripped himself away from the man and turned away but his feet were sluggish. Radulov surged forward and trapped him against his broad, stalwart body in a bear hug. The heat of the man bled through their clothes, breath fanning across his throat. A kiss was laid there, wet and claiming in a way that had him shivering apart in his hold. 

 

A hand slipped into his tunic and loosened the broach at his shoulder with a rough tug. The silk slipped down and the clasp fell to the grass. The breeze hit his bared skin and Radulov’s thumb rubbed hard over his nipple. Tyler mewled in surprise, nipples perking as if they wanted more. He grew more delirious, off balance, and pleasure surged through him so completely he couldn’t draw a full breath. 

 

“Gorgeous angel,” Radulov rasped against his ear. He could feel the human hard and wanting against his ass. “Be mine?”

 

“I-I cannot,” he fumbled. Radulov was grabbing him like he owned him and it was doing such shameful, sinful things to his overheated body. He found himself pushing into the touches and he bit back a sob. “I have a mate. Release me, I beg you.”

 

“Walk away then,” Radulov growled in challenge. He squeezed Tyler’s pec and he moaned through grit teeth. “You want this.”

 

The accusation was hissed in his ear and he couldn’t deny it. Tyler’s  knees went weak as his nipples rubbed raw against the man’s calloused palms. He was so boldly fondled and he _liked_ it. How could he betray Jamie so? His sweet guardian who lavished him with such sweet love and heated kisses. 

 

“Can feel how much you want this.” Breath fanned across his neck and he prayed the man did not bite down to mark him. 

 

“No, no please…”

 

“So tender here, _solnyshka_.”

 

Merciless fingers plucked at his nipples and he keened. Tyler bit his lip to stifle the sound but his whole world was going a little fuzzy. A sunbeam cut through the clouds and it was easy to see the pollen shaking off him with every movement. It was hard to think past the haze of heat, of _lust_. He was panting like an absolute wanton and all he wanted was Jamie. “You shouldn’t be touching me like this. I...I’m…”

 

Radulov’s teeth sunk deep into his neck and he went limp like prey against the man. Little white hot bursts of pleasure went all through him and his vision blurred from a sudden wash of tears. It all felt so horribly wrong but somehow that made the burn of shame all that more deliciously _filthy_. Radulov picked him up as if he weighed nothing and tossed him into the thickest of the wildflowers. Petals crushed beneath him and a rich scent swell up around him. He tried to catch his breath and realized it wasn’t the broken petals but the scent of _himself_.

The breath rushed out of Tyler as Radulov crawled onto him and  kissed him like he had every right to. He hated how hard and needy he was from the man’s touch yet he still rubbed against him. The friction fizzled along his nerves and brought up more of that _need_. Too-rough hands tried to slide up his tunic and _finally_ he found the will to fight but still his hands were weak.

 

He was for Jamie. This was wrong. The cheap lust he got from this was nowhere near the true longing he felt with Jamie. 

 

“Wait,” Tyler protested as he tried to get his mind together enough to truly get free. He needed to throw him off and summon a creature to help, or to snap his neck himself. “I belong to another.”

 

“You belong to me,” Radulov growled, pawing between his thighs and making him gasp. “My bird. I’m build best cage for you. You look so good in my bed. Kill every bear in woods for you, keep you warm around my cock.”

 

Radulov kissed him again and Tyler ripped his head away with a cry. His head filled with memories of Jamie and all their kisses, their touches, being wrapped up in the furs of his past kills like a bride. How he longed for his mate’s nest and the comfort of his touch. He choked on a sob. “Jamie!”

 

Kisses him again and Tyler rips his head away, thinking of Jamie and all their kisses and touches and being wrapped up in man’s nest. The name burned across his tongue in a desperate cry. “ _Jamie_!”

 

“Benn?” Radulov spat the name out, rearing back with a scowl. “He own you?”

 

Tyler finally managed to catch a scrap of breath. “I’m his.”

 

“He wouldn’t mind sharing,” Radulov accused cruely. “He’s careless with his things. He leave you out like old ax.”

 

“No, he’d never,” Tyler whimpered at the thought. Jamie was his guardian, he had been since they touched. The way he cradled Tyler in his arms in bed, the way he kissed him, how he spooned up behind him when they slept - it all had a possessive touch to it. Surely Jamie wouldn’t pass him around? He wasn’t a favor, he was  his mate. 

  
  
“That run down cabin,” Radulov grunted. “Old and dated. I live in castle compare to him.”

 

“I don’t care.” Tyler pushed him away. His breath hitched sharply as the man groped underneath his tunic. Rough fingers cupped his cock and then slid into his smallclothes. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock as fingertips rubbed crudely over his hole. Electric pleasure shot through him. His skin prickled and he thought of his mate touching him like this with his warm hands and that plush mouth taking his own. “ _Jamie_.”

 

As if summoned by his sheer need, his ears filled with the sound of Jamie’s roar. Radulov was ripped off of him and tossed a good bit away. Tyler blinked and squinted up into the sunny sky. At first he wasn’t sure what had quite happened. Had he imagined it? Had it been an animal called to his aid?

 

But no. Tyler pushed himself up and saw it was no an animal but Jamie himself. He had Radulov easily pinned in the grass and was swinging without restraint. He buried his fist in Radulov’s face over and over with an ugly snarl. There wasn’t an ounce of the kind, sweet man that loved Tyler. His body had gone rigid and was without gentleness. Radulov tried to fight back but Jamie was relentless, unforgiving, and the other man was succumbing under the sheer force of his power. 

  
  
He was going to kill him.

 

Tyler scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the fight. He gained his breath and his strength in a few strides. He pulled Jamie off the other man with a great heave and they staggered back a few steps. 

 

“Stop, Jamie, please,” Tyler pleaded. Jamie caught him in a too-tight embrace and kissed him hard. Tyler allowed his mate to take the comfort he needed. He didn’t mind going slack beneath Jamie’s demanding mouth though he could smell Radulov’s blood staining his mate’s clothes. Jamie’s eye was already swelling and his jaw looked like it was going to bruise but when he pulled back his gaze was steadfast. He would slay the man right then if only Tyler breathed the word. His heart overflowed with love for his mate. 

 

“There’s no reason to kill for me,” Tyler reasoned firmly.

 

Jamie spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground, lip stained scarlet. “He was going to-”

 

Tyler kissed him firmly and licked the red from his mouth. He felt his magic surge and from how Jamie’s jaw dropped it must have shown in his eyes. “ _Stop_.” 

 

Jamie’s face twisted into a heartbroken scowl. “You were going to let him.”

 

Tyler sighed and ran his fingers over Jamie’s temple and down to his jaw. Flesh glowed gold under his touch and started to heal. Jamie gasped and blinked rapidly as the swelling went down and the few cuts knitted away. “It’s not like that.”

 

“I saw you. I see you still.” Jamie nodded at the telling lump in his silk. The man’s voice was trembling like it was ready to crackle apart. “You’re hard. You _liked_ it.”

 

Tyler took a great breath and decided to walk away. There were so many complicated feelings tied up and his body burned with want for his mate. He needed to take care of their unwanted audience first. He knelt and laid hands on a groaning Radulov, letting his magic flow freely. The air shimmered around them and his wounds started to heal as Jamie’s had.

 

“Go home,” Tyler demanded, fingers laying over the man’s eyes as he wove his spell. “Forget this. There are no fae here.”

 

“No fae,” Radulov muttered weakly. Tyler dragged the hazy man to his feet and pushed him toward the treeline. Radulov stumbled but soon caught his footing and left in the direction of where Tyler assumed he lived. He’d be fine. Radulov wasn’t the first mortal he spelled and it wouldn’t be the last.

 

When Tyler started to make his way back to Jamie he was met with a glower. “You’re just going to let him go?”

 

“What would you have me do? Eat him?” Tyler scowled. “You were going to kill him. Your mind is still clouded. I fear you would do something you’d regret. I won’t have you spill blood for me. Not like this.”

 

“Was my home so temporary?” Jamie was fuming. He could taste the man’s anger crackling in the air just as well as he could smell his stale arousal. Jamie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smeared blood into the dark of his beard and across his cheek. He looked rabid, wild, and Tyler fought back the urge to beg to be mounted. “Maybe you should go home with him if you like him so much!” 

 

“You’re truly jealous,” Tyler realized slowly. His anger cooled but he wasn’t sure what to say that he hadn’t already said. “How could you believe this? He offered me everything and I didn’t want it. He put his hands on me and I told him to stop. He knew where I was. He said you told him.”

 

Jamie’s jaw went slack. “What?”

“He said-” Tyler looked away, eyes burning with unshed tears. “He he knew you. That you would not mind _sharing_.”

 

Jamie’s growl was surprising and he found himself dragged back into his embrace. His kiss was possessive, a brand upon his lips, and Tyler savored it. Fingers carded through his hair and he melted. This was the Jamie he knew. His nape was cupped with a new gentleness and he purred quietly under the attention he truly craved. 

 

“I would never,” Jamie swore so fiercely that Tyler felt it down to his bones. “You’re mine. And I’m yours.”

 

Jamie nosed sweetly under his jaw and Tyler forgot all about hiding his heat from the man.

 

“You cannot understand but I’m-” Tyler’s breath caught as Jamie rubbed his face into his neck like he was scenting. It was too primal and he had to take a few breaths to regather his thoughts. “I’m going through some changes. Soon they’ll be at fruition. Sidney says it can drive lust into Men and fae alike.” 

 

He laced his fingers through Jamie’s hair and urged him to pick up his head. He smiled into that sweet face, happy to see the rage gone from his eyes though it was replaced with something more forlorn. “Even you, my protector, are affected.” 

 

“You smell and taste just as good to me as you always have,” Jamie mused. He cupped the fae’s jaw and thumbed over his cheek, down to the full swell of his mouth. “Your lips fit as perfectly against mine as they did in our first kiss.”

 

Tyler swooned into him, turning his head to press a kiss to his palm. “You don’t see me any differently?” 

 

“No,” Jamie replied honestly. “You’re stunning. You always are.” He smiled suddenly and touched just below his eye. “My God. Did you heal me?”

 

Tyler nodded shyly.

 

“Absolutely stunning,” Jamie breathed. He took up Tyler’s hands and kissed them, his fury and jealousy forgotten under the marvel that was his flower. 

 

Tyler shivered. He felt more vulnerable out in the open than he ever had before. He curled closer to Jamie. “Take me home?”

 

Jamie pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered ‘always’.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Comments make me writer faster. Also, thank you TheNaughtyVirgin for encouraging my filth


End file.
